Midnight Sky
by Profilerreid
Summary: Reid wakes up to find that two years have gone by and he's been missing for the most important event in history. And he is the only one that can put things right, but time is running out. -In Reid's Point of View-
1. Chapter 1

**Midnight Sky**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I do Not Own Criminal Minds!**

_Clocks slay time... time is dead as long as it is being clicked off by little wheels; only when the clock stops does time come to life. _

_-William Faulkner  
_

----------------------------------------------

I turned over in my bed only to find that it wasn't my bed. I looked around at the small room. The walls were white and the paint was peeling. It seemed like I was in an old hotel room. I didn't know how I got here, though. The last thing I remember was walking out the the FBI building talking with Morgan. We were laughing- having a good time. What had happened? Had we got out for a drink? If I didn't know myself better then I would have figured that I got drunk, but I never drink.

Slowly I rolled out of the dirty, old bed and found my way to the window. Opening the blinds I found that it was day time, but the sky was covered by thick, black clouds. A deep fog had also set itself over the city. Going back to the room I tried to find my phone, but could seem to find it. And there was no land line in the room. In fact I didn't see any technology- no TV or alarm clock.

Sighing I left the room. The hallway was in no better condition then the room. The paint was peeling as well, and dirt and trash covered every inch of it. I wondered how I could possibly have gotten to such at ratty, old place. Even just the thought that I slept in that bed made me sick.

As I walked a passed no one. Not a big surprise. Who would want to stay here. It was when i got to the lobby that I was surprised. There was no one. No one behind the desk. No one anywhere. The room was trashed even worse then the rest of the building. Broken furniture littered the floor. It looked like no one had been in the room for years.

I couldn't believe it. How could I have fallen asleep in an abandoned hotel? Had I been drugged? I really needed to find a phone so I could call Hotch or Morgan or anyone. I needed to know what had happened.

I was running before I even knew it. I was out the door in an instant. Upon exiting the building I realized that the thick fog I had seen from the window wasn't fog. It was smog and some sort of smoke mixed together. I coughed when I breathed it in. It stung my lungs. I knew that it wasn't good to be breathing it, it couldn't be, but I had to find out what was going on.

I looked around to see that it wasn't much clearer out here then it had been inside. There was even some large blocks from buildings lying in the street. The one thing I didn't see was humans, or animals. There was no life at all, not even rats.

I went into the empty street and started walking. I didn't know where I was walking to, but I had to find someone, anyone. It only took a few minutes for me to feel like I was going to pass out. I couldn't breath. I continued though, shouting every few moments.

I finally fell to me knees from lack of oxygen. Coughing I looked to the ground. Thats when I say it. My face was on a newspaper. Above it it said, MISSING. I could barely believe my eyes. Quickly I picked it up and read the missing person article. It said I had been missing since February 5 2009. That had been yesterday. But then could all this have really happened in one night? How long had it been? Frantically I turned through the paper until I found the front page. The date was February 21 2011. It had been two years since I last remember.

I didn't know what to do. Didn't know what to think. How could two years of my life go by with out me knowing? What had happened? Why was the world like this? Had there been some sort of attack? Was I breathing in radiation? My mind couldn't take it all. I felt myself falling- falling into a darkness. Then there was nothing,

------------------------------------

I woke up not knowing where I was. It took a few moments but then I remembered what I had found out. The thick smoke. The rubble. Me being missing. Two years have gone by.

As I opened my eyes I realized that I wasn't being suffocated any more. And there was light. I wasn't in the pale darkness that had been around me before. It was the first light I had seen in- well- two years. I sat up to find myself in a large gray colored room. Around me there was a dozen people. Some of them were lying in bed near the one I was in. The others were walking around with no order. All were wearing white. The sound was over whelming, but I liked it. It made me feel like I actually existed.

One of the men saw that I was awake and came over to my bed.

"Whats going on?" I ask before he was even all the way to me.

"We found you outside... In an infected area." The man said.

"No.. before that.... What happened to the world?" The man looked confused, as I knew he would.

"What's your name?"

"Spencer Reid...." I don't know the significance of it.

"You're the guy that went missing..."

"Yeah... so I've figure out..."

"Where're you been?"

"I... I don't know. I can't remember anything about the last two years..."

"Then you really don't know, do you."

With that I wasn't really sure if I wanted to know. Could it really be that bad?


	2. Chapter 2

**Midnight Sky**

**Chapter 2**

"It all started on April 4th, 2009." The man said sitting on the edge of the bed. "Or so we're told. I believe that it started a long time before that." I just wish he would tell me what it was. "It started out with this guy, Josh Holland. He was wicked smart, and some how figured out how to hack into the government computer's server. He had control over everything. That was just the beginning though. He told the president that he would start crashing planes, blowing factors up, unless he gave up his power. Of course he didn't do it, I don't think anyone would have. They didn't think he was serious, but he was. Thats when the attacks started. New York was whipped out. Half of California gone! State after state was sent into a state of emergency.

"It wasn't long before a civil war of sorts broke out. The people that sided with Holland- most just wanted to be safe- against those who stood with the government. There was fighting for about a year. Many other countries joined in with in time. The middle east sided with Holland. Most of England with the President. It started a world war. New weapons were made- things that could kill many people, but wouldn't destroy the world. Thats what you were in, Nitro-gas. It losses its strength as time goes on. That part of town has been infected for about a month. It wont kill unless prolonged inhalation.

"About six months ago Holland won. But we're not giving up yet, we're going to fight until we're all dead."

"And who are you?"

"We're whats left of the FBI."

The words awoke something in me. I was home.

"I work... worked.. for the FBI. I need to find my team... Aaron Hotchner, Emily Prentiss, Derek Morgan, David Rossi, Jeniffer Jareau, Penelope Garcia! They work here!"

"I'm sorry, but chances are they're dead..."

"It can't be! They're not dead."

"I've never heard those names. So either they're dead, or captured, or it is possible I don't know them... but there is only about 200 people here."

I could not believe what I was hearing. I had to figure out where they were, and what had happened to me in those two years I was missing. Could it really be a quiwincidence that i went missing only two months before all this happened? How could I have missed it?

"I need to get into your computers." I said jumping out of the bed.

"What? Why?"

"I need to find my team. I don't know if it will help, but some how I have to figure out what happened to me in those two years. Some how it feels relevant."

"Okay..." The man said and started lead me out of the noisy room.

We marched down the gray corridors until we came to a dead end. There he opened a door and we entered another gray room. This one was a little smaller then the last and the walls were covered in computer screens. About a dozen people sat in chair working on the computers.

The man lead me to an open seat. I was about to start my search when I heard a familiar voice. I turned and scanned the faces. Then I say him.

"Kevin?" I muttered softly to myself then shouted. "Kevin Lynch?"

Kevin turned to face me. When he say that it was me he jumped from his seat and was next to me in a second.

"Reid? Can that really be you?" he asked when we were face to face.

"Yeah... Where... where is everyone..." I asked my voice starting to fall me.

"I.... Penelope... she's dead..." My heart stopped.

"How!" I exclaimed, though I was pretty sure what had happened.

"Holland's goons got a hold of her. She was one of the best defenses against him. They had to kill her if they wanted to win..." Kevin sounded different. Harder. It was like the lose had turned him into a totally different person.

"And the others?" I could barely get the words out of my mouth. This was to much to take in.

"I don't know... Hotch was here for a long time... then- like you- just vanished. Morgan went crazy after Garcia died, and went out on a suicide mission. The rest I can't say, so much has happened!" There was a long pause. "What happened to you?"

"I have no idea.... I was with Morgan one moment, and then here the next. I... I had no idea all this happened."

We were quiet for the longest time. Finally I said, "I need to find the others."

"I'll help..." Kevin said and ran back to his station.

I followed more slowly, starting to feel light headed. I was pretty sure it was some side effect of the Nirto-gas that I had inhaled. When I got over to his set of computer screens I say that he was already searching for the others.

"We don't have many records- we had to create a whole new server after Holland hacked into the old one- and the records we do have are limited. If we were to do to much then they would know where we are, and could possible hack into this system, and we've seen what can happen when that happens."

"You've seen." I muttered to myself, but he heard me.

"Right." He said then continued. "But if they are working in the government somewhere then we should be able to find something...."

We sat in silence for the next few minutes. I watched as things flew across the screen. Words and phrases. Things about my co-workers- my friends. Then the computer stopped working and Kevin and I looked to see what it had found.

"Aaron Hotchner," He read, even though I had already finished reading what it said, "Worked for the government through the incident. Bla bla bla. And... a year ago was sent under-cover to try and uncover Holland's plans... meets with agents ever month... Emily Prentiss iiiiis... in Federal jail for 'crimes against the government'. She's been there for a year and half now.... Jenifer Jareaaauuuu... still works for the FBI. She's on level 3. Derek Morgan has gone black...." Seeing my confusion he added, "Black is off the radar. He's gone underground or something, no record past Garcia's death. And therrrre's no record of David Rossi."

"Thank you. " I said standing and started out of the room to find JJ.


	3. Chapter 3

**Midnight Sky**

**Chapter 3**

When I exited the room I was stopped by the man that had lead me here. He watch me for a second then asked, "You find something?"

"JJ, she's on the third level." I said trying to continue walking past him.

"And do you know how to get to the third level?" he asked, and I was forced to stop. "Thats what I thought." he smiled widely. "I'll take you there."

We walked side by side in silence for a minute then he said, "My names Simon Locke, by-the-way." I only nodded, not even paying him much attention.

It turned out that we were on the second level. It didn't take much for us to get up to the next floor, but I wasn't to sure if I could make the trip by myself. Even with my eidetic memory everything here looked the same. This floor was a lot different then the other one. Instead of hallways with a punch of smaller rooms it was made up of a punch of bigger rooms that you had to walk through to get to the next one.

We went through three of them before Simon stopped. "This is where she would be." he said, and I didn't know how he knows that. As I looked around I started to notice that everyone here was female.

"You separate genders?" I asked sharply.

"Not really, but level three is our intensive care unit. And patients feel better when their doctors and nurses are the same sex as they are." He says this as a matter of fact. Most likely a response to me harshness.

For the first time I looked around and see that it looked much like a hospital here. Beds lined the walls, with monitors and bags hooked to every patient. The people were all wearing blue scrubs. I had been so focused on the fact that I was going to see JJ again that I hadn't even heard the moans, and sometimes screams, of pain.

"Intensive care from what?" I asked.

"Can't you guess?" Simon asked and I nodded my head. I know but I wanted to hear the specifics. They had new weapons and I wanted to know about them. "Mostly Nitro-gas. Thats the big weapon now a days. Some are from normal bombs, fire bombs I mean. Then there are other biological injuries, but their in the ICU on the second level."

I nodded. Then turned my attention to those around me. There were so many people here. So many lives dieing. Quickly I turned my attention away from them and tried to focus on finding JJ. It took a few minutes before I finally spotted her at what could only be described as a nurses station, though that wasn't quite it.

I nearly ran to her so over joyed. When I got there I stopped short though. She looked so different. She looked tired like she could fall over at any moment. Her hair was a mess. The ends were split and was shorter then normal. She was pale, like I had noticed everyone was. Worst of all was all the hope had left her eyes.

Taking a big breath I called to her, "JJ! It's me... It's Reid..."

She looked up from the file she was holding. In seeing me she dropped it. She through her arms around me and for a long two minutes we hugged. When she pulled a way I saw that there were tears in her blue eyes.

"Reid!" She said in a weak voice. "I...I... Where've been!"

"I don't know." And I repeated the story to her.

"I'm just glade your here!" She said after a long pause.

"So..." I said after another long pause. "I've been missing?"

"Yeah...."

"What happened?"

"Morgan said you two walked to you're cars together. Then you got in and drove off while he tried to find a radio station. The next morning you didn't show up to work. We called you a million times but there was no answer. Finally, around noon, we went to your apartment to see if you were there. Your car was, but you weren't. There was no sign of forced enter, and everything was in its place. You just vanished. We combed through your apartment a thousand times, but found nothing. For days we only focused on finding you, but we got nowhere. Eventually we had to take other cases, but we never gave up on finding you. Even when Holland started his attacks we were still focused on you. We couldn't have possible put as much attention into it as we should have."

She sounded like she was trying to convince me that they never gave up on me. But I already knew that. I kind of wished they would have given up on me sooner and focused more on the mission at hand. Maybe then...

"Have you heard from any of the others?" I asked softly trying to control my voice.

"They all worked here for a while. Dave went black only two months after Holland's first attack. He was obsessed with finding you. He had some theory that you had to be found becuase... oh I don't even remember. Emily was arrested not long after that...."

"What did she do?"

"The same as any of us." She smiled with that. It was such a sweet smile. "Hotch was sent under-cover. I haven't seen him since. Garcia... she..."

"Died... I know..." The words didn't seem right to me. I couldn't believe it just yet.

"Yeah, that's when Morgan went dark."

"JJ," Someone said. "Its clear out tonight."

"Thanks Hannah." And the girl was gone. "You need to see this." She said to me.

I followed her out of the room and down the way I had come in. When we got to the stair well we went up.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"The roof."

"Why?" She didn't answer me. By the third flight of stairs I could barely breath, most likely another side effect of the Nitro-gas. "How far is it." I breathed.

"Six more floors."

"Why don't we use an elevator?"

"Its not safe..."

"Don't tell me this Holland guy could hack into the elevator system?"

"No one's used an elevator since June 26, 2009." She looked to me and smiled. "You've really gotten out of shape."

"Its not that its-" I said, even though I wasn't to sure that it wasn't me being out of shape.

"I know." She cut me off. "It's the Nitro-gas."

"How'd you know?"

"Your eyes are red."

"What!" I exclaimed stopping and looking around frantically for a mirror.

"Reid, don't worry. It's normal. It'll be back to normal by morning." She said forcing me to walk on.

In took a few more minutes before we were to the roof. When he exited the building I had been expecting the same smoky air. But it was clear out here. It almost seemed normal. The one thing I could understand was what Hannah had said, 'It's clear out tonight.' and it wasn't. It was dark, there should have been a little light coming from the stars or the moon.

"Look up." JJ said.

I followed her direction with out hesitation. The sky was pitch black. Not a star to be seen. But the small crescent moon was out. I looked at the scene for a long time.

"Where are the stars? Is it cloudy?" I asked, even though I knew it wasn't cloudy. It didn't make any sense.

"There are none," She said coldly.

"What!" I looked at her. She was still staring at the sky.

"They're gone. They just vanished one day." I looked back to the sky searching for even the slightest speck of light. "When the war started the clouds came. We rarely say the clear sky. Then one day the clouds floated off and we looked to the sky and they were gone. No one can figure out what happened to them."

The vanished, I thought, Just like me.

We stood looking at the blank sky for several minutes. Then JJ looked to me and said, "You should get to sleep. Your body needs to repare itself."

She turned and left. I stood looking at the midnight sky for an other minute. Taking in all the wonder. Finally I followed her back into the building.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note: Thank you all for the great reviews. I want you to understand that killing Garcia was essantal to the plot, and I am very sad about it. :( Please enjoy, noe-the-less.**_

_**---------------------------------------**_

**Midnight Sky**

**Chapter 4**

I was given what they called a dorm room. It was on the top floor, the 10th floor. Really it was just a few large rooms, much like level three, with beds lining the walls, all surrounded by blue screens. There was a wash room with each of the larger rooms which included a bathroom much like a public bathroom you would find in a mall, and a large locker-room style shower.

It was already past midnight when I was give a bed and thus everyone was asleep. That gave the me free rain to take a shower alone.

Carefully I undressed myself taking note of the cloths I had been wearing for the first time. They were really old and worn, but not quite what I normally wore. They didn't look two years old either. I wondered where I had gotten them.

I turned on the hot water and felt the dirt wash away. I had no idea how long it had been since I last took a shower. It felt good, none-the-less. After I was done I stepped into the bathroom area. I hated looking at myself in the mirror, and was afraid of what I might see, but I had to know what I looked.

The first thing I saw were my eyes. They were blood red. My hair looked just as bad as JJ's had, maybe even worse. My body was thin and I could see all my bones. I was covered in little red and white scars. I tried not to focus on this much already knowing they had to have come from being tortured. On my right shoulder there was a small burn scar that looked like a 2.

After examining myself I grabbed up the scrubs JJ had given me to wear. She said that hopefully in the morning the would _issue _me some real cloths.

Then I went to the small bed and curled up in it. It was hard as a rock but some how it felt good. In no time I was asleep.

-------------------------------------

_I was in the darkness. It was so familiar, but yet so different. I couldn't remember where I was or how I got here. Time seemed to tick by to slowly. Ever breath was filled with pain and anguish. But it was a pain that i had gotten used to. I could block it out of my mind if I wanted, but it reminded me that I was alive so I left it alone. _

_It was far to quiet. No sound. I couldn't even hear my ragged breathing. I wanted to move, but my muscles wouldn't obey me. A thus I lay on the hard ground staring into the nothing-ness. I can feel my life passing before me. But nothing happens. I know something will happen, though, in time the pain will increase and it will start over again. I fear that time._

I awoke from the nightmare in in cold sweat. But I know that it wasn't just a dream- it was a memory. Could that have been what happened to me? Was that it? I didn't remember anything else. I put the dream behind me as soon as I could. I didn't want to remember, though I knew I had to. I decided that I wasn't going to tell anyone about what I remembered, especially not JJ.

I sat up in and saw that the lights were on. I didn't know what time it was, or how long I was asleep. The quiet room wasn't quiet anymore, though. I could hear people talking, water running. I got out of bed to see a pair of jeans and a black shirt at the foot of my bed. These must be the clothes JJ promised me. I slipped them on before I pulled back the screen around me.

The large room was full of movement and commotion. Almost every screen was pulled back and there was dozens of people walking around talking softly. I walked to the bathroom and used one of the not so private stalls. It was kind of embarrassing, but no one seemed to care. They all probably had lived like this for over a year now. Then I took my turn at the scenic. Washing my hands, and trying to fix my hair. It really didn't seem to matter much everyone looked like hell. Lucky JJ had been right, my eyes were back to brown.

Then I went back to the large room. I looked around for a familiar face to help me out. I knew JJ wouldn't be here, after all it was a males' dorm. Then I say Simon. He was standing near the bed that I had slept it. I walked over to him happy to see him.

"There you are." He said with a large smile. He always seemed to happy. "I wasn't expecting you to be up for another few hours."

"What time is it?" I ask.

"Just past 7." He said calmly. That meant I had gotten about seven or so hours of sleep. Some how that felt like more then I had gotten before and I remembered the dream.

"Group breakfast is in half an hour. Thats where JJ will meet us." Simon said sounding like he had known her for as long as I had.

We left the dorm rooms then and started down the stairs. As we moved I lost count of how many floors we went down. At the end I was pretty sure, though, that we were somewhere on the first two floors. We walked through a maze of hallways then entered a much larger room then the others. There were many tables in the room, and many more people. Simon walked right into it all and straight to a table. At that table sat JJ and the girl I had seen the other day, Hannah.

JJ smiled went she say we and when I sat down she asked, "Hoe are you feeling."

"Okay," I said not really know what else to say. Simon said next to me.

"Oh, this is Hannah." JJ said pointing to the other lady. "She taught me everything I needed to know about nursing."

"Hey." Hannah said as if she already knew me.

"I was wondering," I said feeling kind of awkward around JJ's friend. "If this is the FBI then why is half of it a hospital?"

"Not really half." JJ explained, "Only two levels. But the reason it's hear is because this is the most secure facility in the world at this time. They're safest here."

"Not to mention," Simon said, "We have the most advanced technology here."

There was a long pause. In that time Kevin had seeked us out and was now sitting next to Simon. He and JJ were talking about how neither one of them knew that other was still here. That brought something up in my mind. When they stopped talking I jumped in.

"I need to find the others." I said.

"What?" JJ said, "Why?"

"I need to figure out what happened to me in those two years."

"And how will finding them help?"

"I don't know." Maybe it wont. I added to myself. I just want to see them again.

"We don't have any idea where any of them are..." JJ sounded sad.

"We know where Emily is." I put in.

"So we're going to break her out of federal prison?"

I looked down. "Is it you're prison or Holland's?"

For a second she looked confused but realizing that I wasn't in the loop she said, "Holland's."

"We need to find Morgan..." I said after I had a moment to think.

"Why?" Kevin asked suddenly.

I looked at him for a second then back at JJ, "Because, he was the last person I remember...."

"We've been over this," JJ said sounding like a mother telling her kid something for the thousandth time. "He doesn't know anything. If he did he would have told us before."

"Yeah, but the only thing I remember is being in the parking garage with him. I don't remember getting into my car, or even what we were talking about. Maybe if he would remind me I would remember something more..." They all looked skeptical. It might be easier to convince them if I told them about my dream. But I couldn't let them know the pain I was in.

"Reid, I don't think it's possible..." JJ muttered.

Thats when they opened the food line. We all went and got our food then sat back down. It looked like some sort of eggs, but didn't taste, or look like anything I had ever seen. I didn't ask about it though. For the rest of the meal we talked about other things- light things. Memories. Our lives before the "war". Even Hannah and Simon joined in talking about their old friends and jobs. Amazingly both had worked for the FBI before. Hannah was a coroner, and Simon was a CSI.

After they were finished eating the room eerily quiet. I looked around to see what it was and JJ whispered in my ear, "Its time for the news."

I turned to see a TV but didn't see one.

"President Holland," A voice came from nowhere. In a second, though, I realized that it was a radio. "Has declared that even though he has won the civil war that the world war is not over. All people between 15 and 50 will be eligible for the draft. He says quote, 'The middle east and Russia helped us, so we are going to help them.'" There was an up roar of shouting and the rest of the story was lost.

"A draft?" I heard myself saying, but don't remember talking.

"Don't worry Reid, as far as Holland knows we don;t exist...." JJ said misunderstanding me.

"I know.. But what about the others... All those innocent people..." We were all quiet for a minute. In that time I realized something. "Emily!" I exclaimed making everyone around me to jump.

"What about her?" JJ asked.

"This has happened before. He's not going to want to draft he's followers. And he's going to want to have as many able persons to work here. So they're going to find people that aren't contributing to society." I only got blank stares. "The jails! They're going to take inmates from the jails! It happened in world war 2...."

JJ got it then. She looked terrified. Even the thought of Emily going to war was to much.

"What are we going to do?" She said her voice breaking.

"We got to get her out...." I said. I couldn't even imagine breaking some one out of jail.


	5. Chapter 5

**Midnight Sky**

**Chapter 5**

JJ half dragged me out of the "dinning room", as Kevin followed like a puppy. We found ourselves a small room that looked a lot like someone's office. Once we were alone JJ looked at me sharply.

"Are you sure about this?" She asked. I could only shake my head yes. "But... how?"

"I don't know..." I muttered really sad about that fact.

"Um..." Kevin said from the side, "I have an idea." There was a short pause as if he expected someone to protest. "I can get you in."

"What?" We both said.

"Making a fake ID wouldn't be hard. I could make one and then you could just walk right in, find Emily, and then get out." The plain was sketchy, but I had to admit it was a good one, with some work of course.

"So they would just let us in?" I asked.

"With a key card, yeah, sure. There has to be hundreds of people working there, I am sure they wont think anything different about you." Kevin said, a little more unsure of his master plain.

"There needs some more work..." JJ admitted thinking hard, "But I think it's worth a shot. Are you up to this Reid."

"Yeah, what about you?" I asked looking at her and wondered how much sleep she had gotten.

"I'm not going with you." She said.

"Why?" I could help but sound surprised.

"I have to stay here, and work. We're short handed, and there's a lot of people that need medical attention. Anyway, they would notice if I disappeared, even for just a day. We can't let anyone else in on this."

I didn't need to know that, but I had a filling she was telling Kevin to keep it a secret not me. There was short moment of silence as we all looked around making a visual agreement not to say anything to anyone.

"I need to get to work now." JJ said suddenly.

"What?" I exclaim, "You were working till Midnight last night! Do you ever sleep?"

"Not really, no." She said and I had the feeling that she was used to her new life as a nurse.

"But they can't make you work that much...." She looked confused for a second, then remember I had no idea what was going on.

"We don't have shifts." She said, "Everyone works as much and when they want to. We're in a crisis, and everyone understands that they need to put in as much hours as they can."

I really want to say, 'So that means work yourself to death.' But I understood the reasonings behind her hard work, and couldn't argue with them.

"Anyway," she continued with a smile, "It's not much different then before is it?" I had to smile, as well.

"I'll get to my station." Kevin said breaking the moment, "and get started on that ID. I'll also run things up on security and housing and see what I can do to help you get her out."

"Thanks." I said.

"And I'll take you anywhere you want to go before I head to work."

I thought that over for a second. There was so much that I wanted to look into, and see. I needed to figure out what had happened to me, but I also wanted to figure out what had happened to the world. then there was the mission I was about to be sent on. I needed to try and come up with a fuller plain that would get me in and out with Emily in one piece. I also wanted to find the others. In the end one thing one though.

"You have to have some labs, or scientists, or someone, that research things." JJ nodded. "I want to find out why there aren't any stars."

"Okay." She said and we all headed our own ways.

The labs were on the ninth level. As we walked through the level I noticed that it was a mix between the kinds of levels I had seen. There were hallways, but also large open rooms. Each one I say had high tech equipment in them. I had the strangest feeling that all that was here was the last high tech machines in the world. It wasn't a very good feeling. JJ lead me to a room with maps of the stars and pictures of the moon and sun all along the walls. About 10 people were here seemingly do something important. Most didn't even notice that we had entered.

"Greg?" JJ said smiling at a tall blond haired man. He didn't look much like a scientist.

"JJ! What brings you up here?" Greg said abandoning his work.

"This is my friend Dr. Spencer Reid." JJ said motioning to me. I gave him a shy smile and a wave.

"Nice to meet you Dr. Reid." Greg said before turning his attention back on JJ.

"He just arrived her and would like to take a look at your work." JJ continued.

Greg smiled and waved me in. "Come on, than, let me show you."

JJ waved good bye and left me to be dragged into the middle of the room. Greg pulled out a large map of the stars and looked at it for a moment. I studied it as well. Everything seemed in order.

Finally Greg said, "I'm not really sure what happened to the stars, but what I can tell you is it has to do with this war." He looked at me for a second to see if I was following. Of course I was. "You see I've talked to others around the world and some had a clear view of the sky mean times before we did. They said that they didn't just disappear, they went out. One after the other the faded. I can only determine that it all started around December of last year." He looked to me then added, "2010" And I knew then that he knew who I was. I wondered how many people knew of me.

"And they completely went out when?" I asked.

"By the end of January." Greg stated. "The moons orbit seems to be in tacked, though." He looked at me and quickly said, "Its sig-"

"I know." I said, trying not to sound to much of a know-it-all. "Because the moon is in our orbit that means that it has nothing to do with the planet.... What Eve's going in is happening light years away."

"Right." Greg didn't even seemed fazed. "It seems to me that the stars started to go out one at a time from farthest away, to closest..."

So what ever it was it was coming here. I didn't know what it was, or if it even was an it, but nothing made sense any more. I also knew that the one thing on all this guys' minds, if the had the same theory as Greg, was what would happened if it got to out star?

There was a long pause as we both thought over the devastation that could arise in our already ruined world. Finally I couldn't take it any longer. I had to get my mind off of it.

"So... What kind of weapons do you have now a days..." I asked shyly.

"Well the major on is the Nitro-gas, which is basically a sort of gas HCl, with nitrogen and other stuff. Its a every painful way to die, but we have already found a- well it really isn't a cure- but close enough. We dumb our own gas, a punch of bases, and it neutralizes the reaction. We haven't figured out how to save people's lives just, though. The thing is most everyone is dead before we can even get into the area to help them. Very painful way to die." He shivered at the thought. "Then there's the fire bombs. Their kind of like those old bombs we used to use, but ten times more powerful. And their 'Green'." He laughed, I tired. "Anthrax, and other biological weapons have also been a favorite. A few new ones there, as well, but I'm not really up to beat with them."

I knew all I had to do was ask a scientist and I would get the answers I wanted. "How many people have died?"

"Oh.. about half the worlds population, and a lot of the lose has been from here." he pondered for a few minutes. "I'd say two thirds of America is dead, half of England and the middle east. Actually pretty much half of everything over there, other then Russian. Some how they haven't lost as much as everyone else. Africa is pretty much no longer existent. Australia is the one place to live right now. They haven't lost even one fourth of their population."

"Why is that?"

"Well, many people say thats its because they struck a deal with Holland, but the official reason is that they haven't much reason to be in the war. They help, sure, but their not a big enough threat to be attacked."

Interesting. "And where are we? I mean, are we still in Washington, D.C.?"

"Yeah. We're somewhere in the center. Its the safest the farther in we go, Washington we hit the hardest, I think. The white is completely whipped out, as well as half the city. We're in an old business building. I couldn't even tell you what it was before an FBI building. But anyway this is were all the 'neutral' people are. Really now of them have chosen sides, they were chosen for them. They only go along with Holland so they don't get killed, no one blames them, there has to be some people left in the world when this is done."

"Is the President dead?"

"Oh, no. He tried to stop it, tried really hard. He held up for a while, but after about a year he himself went black. No one's mad about that any more. We understand that it was the only thing he can do. Some people are starting to say that he's going to come out of hiding soon and address the world, try and give us hope. I'm not to sure it's going to happen."

"What about the other people going black?"

"Them? Oh, theirs cowards, most of them. But the thing is their kind of like the underground warriors. Fact is, their going to be fight long after we all die... Most went Black because they didn't like the way the government was heading, or their just independent, either one, so they decided to fight their own battles."

"And does anyone know where they hang out?"

"Um... Not really. Some have a reason why they're hiding, which is stupid because in this time I don't think we're going to arrest our own people, but fact is they don't want to be found."

"But some do?"

"Some have... um... spies- I guess we can call them- that work for the government. And others send us information and stuff."

"And Holland doesn't know about them?"

"He knows about them, sure, but he doesn't think that there a threat. Ever once in a while we hear about a secret agency that was found by him and destroyed, but more often then not he doesn't care."

"Have you ever heard the names Derek Morgan, or David Rossi?"

"Um.. Yeah, Derek used to work here. Friends with JJ. Then he went black." Greg said as if he didn't know why I was asking, but I knew he knew.

"When was this?" I had never asked for the date before.

"About a month before the stars went out."

I was silent for a few minutes. "I got to go. Thank you for all your help..." I turned and half ran out of the room. I had just figured out how to get myself into the prison. I need to find some place quiet to think.

First I thought about going up to my bed but no one would be up there and the thought of being by myself all of a sudden was terrifying. I decided instead to go down to the the main level. There had to be a sort of break room that I could go into where I wouldn't be alone.

_**--------------------------------------------**_

_**Author's Note: Sorry it's been kind of boring. Its get more thrilling with in the next few chapters.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Midnight Sky**

**Chapter 6**

The day went by fast. I sat in the small rec-room, as it were, and thought. Many different people walked in and out in the hours to come. Most ignored me, and I them, but some I could feel staring at me. I wondered what was so interesting about me that made them stare. Had my story gotten around more than I knew? Had JJ been so exited to see me that she told everyone I was here? I wasn't sure.

Finally at six o'clock I left the small room. Most of that time I hadn't really be thinking about my plan. I had a lot of other stuff to think about as well. I started to walk down the hall way in the direction of the dinning room. I knew that they had to have more than just one meal a day, and hopeful it would be at 6, or some time near there. I wasn't really hungry, but I knew JJ would be there.

I was right. The room was filled with people all talking. I walked to the table we had sat at before and found JJ sitting at it, with Kevin. Both were talking softly to each other so no one else could hear.

"Hey.." I said sitting down, not even thinking about the food I could smell.

"I was just about to go off looking of you." JJ said and I could tell her unspoken words were, 'but I knew you would find me.'

"I think I knew what to do." I said just as soft as they had been speaking.

"What?" JJ asked on the edge of her seat.

"Well, I think I should listen to what Kevin has found first, see if it'll still work." I said.

""Right..." Kevin smiled, "The lay out of the prison is two floors. First floor is petty crimes, those who can at one point get out. One this level are security check points and the guards lounge. Where you're going to have to go is the top level were all the really bad ones are. Traitors, Murderers, and, or course, FBI and other government officials. I couldn't find exactly where their holding Emily, but I know that its on the west side, somewhere. On this level you need special clearance to do anything. Most the guards are up here. There are no windows, nothing. The only way out is back through the main level." Kevin pause and I had the feeling he was trying to be as good as Garcia was. "I did, however, make a key card that will get you anywhere in the building."

I thought for a second. "Okay, I might need to think some things through, but my initial plan is to start a riot."

"What?" JJ exclaimed and I quickly continued to explain my plan.

"Some how I would need Kevin to set off an alarm on the east side of top floor. Something that would get as many guards as he could to there. Then I could move over to the west and find Emily with as little competition as I could. Then I would act like I was transferring her and go through the first level, and get out."

"How are you getting out." JJ asked worried.

I had tried not to tell her. "I would most likely have to fight my way out..." Chances were I would have to fight my way from Emily's cell to the door but she didn't need to know that.

JJ looked pale, but she didn't protest. She knew it was the only way.

"Kevin, can you get me a map of the facility?"

"Sure, I'll have it to you after diner." And he bit into his rubbery looking sandwich.

"Aren't you going to eat?" JJ asked after a moment.

"I'm not hungry." I knew I hadn't been feed much when I was 'missing'. Just the thought of eating more made me feel sick. I knew I needed something, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. And JJ didn't push me any more like she knew how I felt. I wondered if some how she did know.

After dinner we went to Kevin's work station and he pulled up the map. I looked over for a long time, even though it was in-printed in my mind right away. I thought my plan through watching myself move on the map then I turned to Kevin and asked if he could trigger some sort of alarm. Or course he could. We went over the timing and soon found that it would give me five minutes to find her and get out before they realized something wasn't wrong. I told them that was enough time, even though I knew it wasn't. Then I headed up to bed. I needed to get a good nights sleep.

When I entered the dorm room there were a few people in the bathroom and even less in bed. I t took some pushing but I decided to take a shower. I needed to be as clean as I could for tomorrow, I didn't want to stand out to much, though I wasn't quite sure if they were cleaner there or not. Lucky there was only one other man in the shower and he stayed turned to the wall the entire time. I followed his lead. Feeling the warm water run over me felt good. I hadn't realized before but it was quite cold in the building.

After my shower I curled up on my bed and feel asleep quickly.

The room turned from darkness to light in a second. It was so bright I couldn't see a thing. I could fell anything either. The pain was gone. I couldn't think straight, though. My mind was foggy. My shallow breathing was the only thing I heard for the longest time. Then the world came into focus and I could see. My vision was kind of blurring but I could tell the figure in front of me was man. He just stood there looking at me. I knew I should have been scared, terrified, but I didn't have any energy.

He moved to me and pulled out a knife. I knew what he was doing but I couldn't move, couldn't flinch away. The knife cut into my chest. It was painful, but it was my life. It was the only think I knew. Again and again he cut me until the pain was to much. A was too tired, though, I couldn't even scream.

"Tell me." I said nothing. The knife cut me again. "Tell me!" I knew if I didn't say anything he would go on to worse forms of torture, but I couldn't tell him anything. "TELL ME!" He exclaimed.

I looked up at voice was weak but I was able to get the words out. "Never.... Never will I..." I could tell he was he even more angry. He turned and then came back with an even worse thing then the knife.

"Okay than. You want to have fun. Lets have fun." Fear was all I knew.

I woke. It took me a long time to gather my surroundings. Once again I knew right away it had been a memory, not a dream. I wanted to forget the pain, the fear, but it was grounded into me. I could still feeling the knife cutting into me, the hate in the man's eyes.

Trying to take the thought away I focused on what was around me. It was dark and I could hear those around me breathing softly. One guy was even snoring. The slowly rhythm was soothing. It had been a sound I had forgotten.

A few long minutes ticked by as I ly there. I had no idea how long I had slept or what time it was. In fact I wasn't sure how anyone knew what time it was. I hadn't seen any clocks around. I was sure it was still dark out side, maybe somewhere between midnight and three in the morning. I wanted to get back to sleep. I needed to. But I couldn't. The thought of the dreams I might have, the things I could remember, was to great.

Slowly I decided to get up. I walked to the stairs as silently as I could and was up to the roof before I even knew it. I looked up to the starless sky. The clouds hadn't moved in yet, and the small sliver of a moon as still showing.

I also looked out to the town. I hadn't thought to look to it before. It was very dark and for the most part I could see anything. The one thing that stood out was a large clock on the top of one of the buildings. The face glowed a light yellowy-orange. The time was just after two. The other buildings around where just as tall as this one, some a little taller. A few lights shown through the windows. It was so quiet. No cars. No nothing.

I sat down and started to think. I thought about my life before all this. I thought about me friends and family. I remembered how JJ and Emily always looked happy and cheerful. How Morgan was always laughing at his own jokes and trying to comfort those around him. How Dave was always so formal and Hotch never smiled. Garcia making funny comments to get past the horrors of their job. I missed everyone.

I wondered what had happened to my mother. Chances were she was dead. The mentally ill couldn't last long in a situation like this. I wondered if Gideon was okay. He wasn't the kind of man to sit back and watch the world be destroyed. I was scared that he could have gotten himself killed. He was an old man after all. I hope, though, that instead he had just gone black. That he was one of the people that would live to see this through.

Thoughts raced though my mind. They started to go from happy to sad, though. I started to think about what might have happened to each. Thought about how Garcia was dead. It hadn't hit me yet but I knew she was gone and I would never see her again.

As the thoughts got worse and worse I started to realized that I was alone. A fear crept up on me. A fear that had been with me this whole time. As it grew I realized I was coming close to having a panic attack. I tried to push the fear back, telling myself that it was okay. I was safe here. But I couldn't reason with myself. I couldn't be alone. Bad things happen when you're alone. Deep down I knew that I should be afraid but the reason wouldn't come through.

I found myself on my feet and through the door faster than I had even moved in my life. I ran down into the dorm room breathing hard. It took a long while for the fear to go away. I just stood there listening to the soft breathing of those around me, until my heart rate was back to normal. I tired to understand what had happened. Obviously I was terrified of being alone now, but I didn't know why. I walked back to my bed and lied down. I lied still for hours. Sleep never threatened me. When finally I heard a few people get up I did the same. I was ready for the day to start. I wasn't even worried about the mission at hand. I didn't want to think of that.

_**------------------------------**_

_**A/N: Sorry shorter chapter.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Midnight Sky**

**Chapter 7**

We all ate breakfast as if nothing was different. It was me, JJ, Kevin, Simon, and Hannah. Simon and Hannah acted like they hadn't heard me exclaim a few days go... a day ago... that I wanted to break some one out of jail. I suspected that they had already forgotten about it.

After we ate we went to Kevin's work station. There were others around us, but they didn't pay us any attention. Kevin brought the prison map back up and explained his plan. He guessed that it would take me ten minutes to get to the west side of the top floor. After about 13 minutes of me entering the prison, then, he would turn on the alarm. Then I would have to get to Emily and get her out of there in less than five.

The prison was only a mile away from the FBI building, but they didn't want me followed. So Kevin found a safe house that I could go to and hid. It was really just an abandoned bar, but he said no one would find me there. I believed him.

Then JJ lead me to the front door. I hadn't been outside, other than on the roof, since I woke up and I was nerves of seeing what was waiting. The door swung open and the sun blinded me. As I stepped out the air was cool. The clouds were starting to roll in again, but the sun still shone wildly to the east. The buildings here looked much like they had two years before. There were no cars in the street, though, no people hurriedly walking to work. It was so quiet you could here a pin drop.

JJ lead me down the street. She was coming with me as far as she could with out being seen, then she was going to send Kevin the signal and get back to her work. I knew that that wasn't going to happen, though. I knew JJ better than to know she would leave me in that building alone. She had changed a lot in those years, but being with me seemed to had awoken her old self. I wasn't sure what she was going to do, but she was going to help me.

As we walked the clouds inches closer and closer to the brilliant sun. I don't remember the last time I saw the sun. Felt the warmth of it on my back.

The farther we walked the more nerves I got. The reality of what I was going to do was now kicking it. I had never done anything like this in my life. How earth was I going to get in there and out with out being detected? I wasn't made for this kind of action, maybe if it was Morgan, or Hotch, or Emily they would be able to do it. But me? I was the quiet, brains guy. I sat in a safe place and thought things through, not run in with guns blazing.

Before I knew it JJ had stopped walking. I was so engulfed in my thoughts that I hadn't noticed the large gray wall coming into view. We stood there for a moment just looking at it then JJ turned to me.

"Reid..." She sounded sad, like this was a good bye.

"I'll be okay..." I said but I wasn't sure I would.

She looked like she was going to say something else, but stopped. We looked at each other for a long minute then she pulled something from her back pack I hadn't even noticed.

"It's a guard shirt...' She said, and I noticed it was a army green, with a strange crest on the shoulder. It looked like a man and an eagle fighting. I figured it was some sort of symbol, but I was to nerves to think that much into it. "Also..." after I took the shirt she pulled out a gun. "Keep it hidden." I didn't need to be told twice.

I pulled the shirt on over my other on, and hid the gun in the back of the pants. The guard shirt was so big that I didn't even have to worried about it being seen.

"I'll see you soon." I said going over the plan one last time in my mind.

"I'll be waiting..."

I couldn't get the words 'good bye' out of my mouth. I felt if I said them then I wouldn't have a reason to come back. Instead I waved shyly and started to the wall. I was starting to see a few other people approaching the wall. As I got closer I tried to control my shaking, but it wasn't working. Lucky in the shadow I had entered it was much colder so it could be played off as shivers.

"Hey." A man said from a few steps behind me. He jogged to catch up to me, and I could see he was also a guard. "Nice weather we're having."

"Yeah..." I said a little unsure. Maybe no one would notice I didn't work here.

"To bad it wasn't a full moon."

"What!" Something came to mind. Realizing what i had said I added, trying to keep my voice even, "I mean... yeah. Full moons are... pretty."

"Yeah." The am laughed once, as if he found the way I acted funny, not suspicious. "I'll see you around."

We had realized the wall now. The man swiped his card at the front of a gate and walked it. I stopped. A few more people went past me before I finally got the courage to move.

I swiped my card and moved through the gate with out a problem. Then I hurried across an open courtyard to the two leveled prison door. I tried to not pay much attention to my surrounding. I knew I had to get up there as fast as I could.

Once inside it looked like any other prison I had been it. The walls were all stone and cement. Guards walking around people in Orange jump suits. Quickly I went through the hallways until I found the stairs, right were I knew they would be. Suddenly I realized I had only a few minutes before the alarm would go off.

Mounting the stairs I almost ran down the next hall, but that would have caused to much notice on me. I was on the east side of the jail and needed to get to the other side in less then three minutes.

Not fully conscious of myself I started to walk down the hallway as fast as I could swiping my key card were ever it was needed. I looked at every face in ever cell just in case we had gotten it wrong. I was almost to were I had to be when I heard the alarm go off.

My heart lept out of my skin as I hurried quicker down the hall. Lucky it was empty of all guards at the moment. A few moments later I could hear voices shouting from around a corner. I knew that if I were to been seen they would force me to go the wrong way. Quickly I went around a corner and hid. I held my breath as they ran past me. I watched then go out of sight before I started to run down the hall again.

I was just about were I figured Emily would be. I started looking around at everyone. I didn't see her. I even started to ask the other prisoners where she was. Most had figured out I wasn't really a guard by now. Finally one gave me the answer I was looking for.

"Down the hall and to the right... the first cell on the left.." An older man that made me think of Hotch or Rossi told me. I thanked him with a nod and ran on. I regretted leaving him, after all he seemed like he used to work for the FBI, but I only had time to save on person right now.

In seconds I could see her. I almost forgot what I was doing when I did. She was in the same orange jump suit as everyone else. Her hair was cut so short she could have passed as a boy. She didn't look all that bad, though, not as I had worried she would, at least.

"Emily!" I exclaimed and remembering what I had to do I ran to the bars and swiped my key card in the lock.

"Reid!!! Can it really be you!" She said as the door swung open.

She ran out of the cell and put her arms around me. There was something about her eyes that told me she had never lost hope. In many ways she was doing better then JJ was. Then that might be because she had no idea what had happened in the last year and a half.

The yelling broke off our happy moment. It took me a minute to realize that the alarm had been turned off, and the yelling was most likely the guards coming back to find out what was going on. A grabbed Emily with one hand and the gun with the other. Then shot down the hall as fast as I could.

I figured that Emily should be the one holding the gun, not me, but I had no time to try and work that out. We were half way back to the stairs when the guards finally caught up to us. First the just shouted and told us to stop. We didn't. Then the gun fire started.

Bullets bounced all around us. It was a miracle none had hit us yet. Sadly I was sure some of the prisoners had been hit. As we descended the stairs I turned back and Fired a few rounds at them. Some how one hit one of them.

At the bottom of the stairs there were more guards. I fired A few shots hitting two people and clearing a hole for us to get through. Then we ran for our lives. Bullets ricashaded off the walls, and the metal. I could feel them flying past my head. I forced Emily a head of me, worried that she might get shot. I was able to lead us through the maze of halls so we didn't come into much conflict with other guards. It was only when we got out side it got bad.

There were a dozen guards standing by the gate, our only way out. I cursed myself for not taking note of this when I first walked through. The only way out was with rapped gun fire, and luck. I only had six bullets left, though.

"Emily," I said under my breath, the guards had noticed us at the doorway yet, "Get down and run straight for the gate when I say, okay?"

"What are you going to do?" I didn't answer her. "Reid!"

I stepped into the open with Emily in front of me. I tried to hold her like I would have a suspect in a murder case. We got to the middle of the court yard when a guard shouted to us.

"What, yo! What are you dong!" I didn't say anything, just walked forward keeping my gun hidden behind Emily. "Stop!" He raised his gun now, and the others around him did the same. I had to hold up a few more seconds. "I said STOP!" We weren't quite a fourth of the way there, but I knew they would start shooting next.

"Now!' I whispered and when Emily was hunched over I raised my gun and started to shot. The rapid gun fire from the guards guns whizzed around me as I started to run, still firing. Everything seemed to slow. I got closer and closer to the gate. I don't know how many I had taken put but it was enough to get me through the gate. The world started to blur after that. I couldn't see straight. I continued to move forward, though. I had dropped my gun at one point, I knew it was because I had ran out of bullets, but I don't remember when that was.

The last thing I say before passing out was JJ, and some other men. The last thing i felt was the pain.


	8. Chapter 8

**Midnight Sky**

**Chapter 8**

My mind was fuzzy. I didn't know where I was or what was going on. All I knew was the pain. And the darkness. I feared the darkness and the pain. It was a fear I hadn't known before. One that you could only get from a really bad experience. One that no one should have to sercome to.

The world started to come back to me in pieces. Soon I had regained what had happened. I hoped that Emily was alright. And JJ. I wondered if I was dead. I couldn't imagine I wasn't. How could I have survived that?

Soon the world started to come into focus and I figured I wasn't really dead. It was very bright. A few minutes past before I adjusted to the light. When I could finally see I realized I was in a hospital room, or what looked like one. It made sense that I would be, after that.

I tried to move to get a better look around but the pain was to much. Every time I took a breath I wanted to die. Some how I didn't think it was the worse pain I had been in. Once I knew I couldn't move I closed my eyes and listened. I heard no one. I was all alone.

I could feel my heart start to race and I remember sitting in similar pain all alone. Alone for hour on on. No one. Nothing. The panic came on me to fast this time. I couldn't stop it. I felt my voice erupt into screams and I started to try and sit up. Opening my eyes I looked around franticly.

I was only alone for a second before the door flew open. Even that didn't stop my panic. They ran to my bed side and before I knew it I was feeling sleepy. As I got more tired the panic left me and I was able to focus on who was around me. Two of which were JJ and Emily. I feel into a sleep, which I figured was drug induced, with one happy thought. It didn't last long though.

_My eyes tried to flutter shut. I was so tired, so weak I could barely think. I couldn't, though. I shook himself and looked forward, warning myself of what might happen if I closed his eyes. The four starving dogs snapped at him. Unconsciously I grabbed the button tighter. They had told me that if I feel asleep and let go of it then the dogs would be let off the chains and they would surly eat me. And i knew that they would._

_They snapped at me hungry for my flesh. I tried not to think of they ripping me to pieces. I shivered at the mere thought. The pain that that would cause. I didn't know if they would really let them eat me, though. I hadn't told them anything.... They still needed me, right. Would that stop them? It hadn't seem to have so far. No everything they did to me had a reason. I was in the hands of a real sadist, and a dangerous one at that._

_I felt myself slipping into sleep again and jerked myself awake. I had no idea how long I had been sitting here. How long I had been awake. Something told me I had been longer then one day. How much longer could I go one? The human body could go over a week with out sleep, but I wasn't sure I could last that long. I would get to weak and let the button go before my body shut down. There was also the issue of not eating or drinking. I could only go three days with out water. _

_Then there was the problem with my mental state. How long could I go like this? Tied to a wall with out sleep? I was sure to go crazy. I had seen it before. I didn't want to lose my mind._

My eyes opened and I felt as tired as I had in the dream. Or memory.

"Reid!" The words sounded far away as the suppressed pain came back. It took my mind a few minutes to proses that it was JJ. I tried to speak but I couldn't form the words. "Don't talk, don't move..." There was a warning it her voice. One that I didn't understand.

"What hap....?" I said despite her words. It hurt so bad.

"You had a panic attack... We had to drug you...' She sounded sorry about that.

"Am I... o...okay?" I forced the words out, trying to ignore the shooting pain.

"Your alive..." She looked down. "You were shoot three times. We almost couldn't save you. Honestly your very lucky..." There was something she wasn't telling me.

"Emily?"

"She's fine. A bullet grazed her, but nothing more."

"Wh...where is she?"

JJ didn't say anything for a long time. "Your lucky I decided to pull in a few friends in and go and save you. Other wise you would have died." The words seem more cold then sad or joyful. As if the thought of me dieing wasn't a bad option. What was she hiding!

"JJ..." I started but the pain got the best of me and I had to stop.

"Please, Reid, you need to get some sleep. We can talk more later, okay?"

I couldn't find the energy to protest. I was in a deep dreamlessly in seconds. A sleep that was much needed.

When I awoke I figured I had gotten over twelve hours of much needed sleep. I felt much better then I had before. The pain had gone from unbearable to a soft throbbing. Gun shot wounds healed pretty fast if they were taken care of probably.

When I opened my eyes I noticed I wasn't alone. JJ was sitting by the wall. Once again it stuck me like she was trying to stay as far away from me was possible. What had happened?

"Hey..." I muttered softly. JJ looked up, but didn't move. "Why wont Emily come see me?" I asked after a long pause.

"She doesn't want anything to do with you." The words were spoken as if JJ herself wanted to leave me.

"Why? Whats going on?" I could hear the fear in my words.

"When they were working on you they started to notice the thousands of scars all over your body...."

"Yeah... what about it...." She knew I was tortured!

"The doctor noticed one scar in particuler.... A small burn scar in the shape of a 2." She pause. It almost seemed like it was for dramatic effect. "Holland brands his followers. I'm not sure why, but he does. A 2 is a sign for the highly trusted...."

I couldn't believe what she was saying. Did I do something to help this happen!

"I was tortured, JJ!" The words just started to fall out of my mouth. "Look at my wounds-" If I had had the energy I would have shown her. "-their evenly spaced, meticulous! They tortured me for two years!"

"Yes, Reid, two years. No one can resist for that long..." She seemed sad, like she wanted to believe that I could.

"I don't remember telling them anything!"

"So you do remember?"

I stopped for a second and when i finally spoke it was in a much softer voice. "I'm starting to... piece by peice... The torture.. the pain..." I saw her winch.

"I'm sorry Reid," And I believed her, "but the punishment for treachery is death by firing squad." I could see she was on the verge of tears. "Your execution date is in 40 hours, two days from now at midnight." With that she left the room.

I stared at the door for a long moment. The fact that I was to died in two days hadn't quite hit me. The fact that I could have been the cause of this was over whelming. Could I had really cracked and given into them? If so I was pretty sure it would have been with in the last year. The pain and suffering I remember from the first memory I had was to much to have been less than a years worth of torture. Or was it that I was more weak than I thought?

Time started to rush past me as I thought. Minutes turned into hours and hours threatened to turn to days. The fact that I was going to die set in on the tenth hour. I found myself crying my eyes out wishing that I would be saved. When I finally got control of myself I started to realize that if I was a traitor than I deserved to die. I still wasn't sure if I had, though.

I didn't remember ever telling them anything. I don't even remember what I knew that they were trying to get out of me. This made me almost certain that I didn't do anything. But then again I could be blocking it out. Amesia wasn't uncommon in situations like this. I could have psychogenic amesia- be blocking out the painful memory of my treachery. If that was the case we might never know the truth.

When the door finally opened I half expected it to be my executioners. I could barely believe 40 hours had gone by so fast. Instead it was the one person I hadn't even thought would be there.

Emily walked across the small room and sat on the edge of my bed. We sat looking at each other for a few minutes in silence.

"How are you, Reid?" She asks finally.

"Fine... The pain isn't as much now..." I answered sitting up, making sure not to hurt my wounds. By now I had figured I had been shot in my left leg, my stomach, and my right shoulder. I was also sure that my collar bone was broken.

"I'm so sorry..." She whispered and I figured I wasn't suppose to hear it.

"Are you okay?" I asked trying to keep my voice even.

"Yeah." She said with a small ironic laugh. "I got grazed by a few bullets, but they'll heal soon.... You saved my life..."

"What... what about before... when you were in jail?"

"Then? Nothing happened. Sure they weren't particularly nice to me, but than again I figure I've had a better two years than you." So JJ had told her my story.

It was silent for another long minute before I could get the words out. "Why are you here? JJ said you didn't want to see me...."

"I didn't at first. Then I had sometime to think, and Reid, I don't think you've done anything..." I knew she was telling the truth. "I just wish I had so prof... something to save you..." She sounded on the break of tears.

"So do I... But Emily, I'm not to sure I didn't do anything... I don't think we will ever know..." Another pause. "How long do have?"

"12 hours..."

"Will JJ come say good bye?"

"I don't think so.... Please understand she's a good person. I knew she doesn't believe that you're a traitor, but in a world like this you learn to accept things like this... She knows she can't take a chance with you, even if you're her best friend. A lot has changed in to years..."

I tried to laugh but it came out more like a sob, "And you haven't?"

"I've been shielded from most the disaster. I don't think either of us could understand what she's gone through.... I don't think anyone can understand what you've gone through."

"Please if you see the other, Morgan, Hotch, Rossi, even Gideon, and JJ please tell them that I was ready to die. That I understand that if I did something wrong, if I caused this, then I deserve to die. I'm not scared. And if I didn't do anything then I forgive them for killing me. In this world you have to do what you can to protect you're families. No one knows for sure. Better safe than sorry, right?" Even though I was acting like I was ready and brave I wasn't. I was terrified of dieing and all I wanted to do was cry, but I had to let Emily know it was okay.

"I'll tell them."

She placed a hand on mine and was sat there hand in hand for almost an hour, saying nothing. I was the hardest good bye I had ever made in my life.


	9. Chapter 9

**Midnight Sky**

**Chapter 9**

_There was nothing. I was nothing. The world was only darkness. No one but me was in it. All alone, but I couldn't remember a time when I wasn't alone- I wasn't nothing._

_The darkness wasn't a true darkness. There was a small light, but only enough that I could see that food that was placed in front of me every day when I slept. I used to know where the small light came from, but I had forgotten. There was no need for me to know._

_I knew I got feed every day, but I don't remember how I came across that conclusion, only that it was when my mind was clear. I used this to count the number of days I had been here. I scratched a mark in the wall after every meal. I did it more out of habit, now though. The number itself didn't make much sense anymore. 56 days. That the amount of time I had been in the dark all alone. Time didn't mean much to me- it was only a number. I had nothing to do, no where to be. Day and night didn't exist anymore. Hours and seconds were the same thing. I couldn't even remember what I day felt like. I knew that soon I wouldn't care at all and with in time I would stop marking the wall and forget the days all together._

_I pulled myself off the hard floor and started to walk the short perimeter around my cage. This was my favorite pass time. I also knew that it was good for me, but I don't see how it would matter. It has become more of a habit now than anything. I would walk like time for hours on end. Most the time until I got to tired or weak to stand. Then I would got to bed and sleep for a few more hours._

_Another past time was writing on the walls. I didn't do this much, though, because I didn't have much room and I didn't want to break my butter knife that I used. I would write out poems, and stories that I remembered. Things that made me happy at first, then things that matched my darkening mood. Now I don't know the significant of what I write, only that it's something my mind is thinking._

_My favorite poem on the wall now is one I say often. I don't know the meaning only that I wrote it on the wall not long before I sank into my currant state of mind. I know it means something about my fate, but I do not understand the words I speak._

_From childhood's hour I have not been _

_As others were; I have not seen _

_As others saw; I could not bring _

_My passions from a common spring. _

_From the same source I have not taken _

_My sorrow; I could not awaken _

_My heart to joy at the same tone; _

_And all I loved, I loved alone. _

_Then- in my childhood, in the dawn _

_Of a most stormy life- was drawn_

_From every depth of good and ill_

_The mystery which binds me still: _

_From the torrent, or the fountain, _

_From the red cliff of the mountain, _

_From the sun that round me rolled In its autumn tint of gold, _

_From the lightning in the sky _

_As it passed me flying by, _

_From the thunder and the storm,_

_And the cloud that took the form _

_(When the rest of Heaven was blue) _

_Of a demon in my view. _

_I chant the words softly filling the small room with noise. I know I can't be in the silence, but like so many other things I don't know why._

_As I move around the room I don't feel the pain that was once there. I remember it so very well. It seems to be the one thing I can't forget. Some times I miss the pain for it was the one thing that let me know I was alive. Other times I am glad not to have to deal with it. _

_My mind wonders through the never ending labyrinths as I unconsciously keep walking. Time ticks by on its own accord leaving my in the past not knowing it has moved. _

_Eventually I am to tired to walk any more. I careful sit back to the ground ready to go to sleep. I feel my stomach rumble and know it had been a long time since my last meal and the only way that "they" will give it to me is if I am sound asleep. So sound asleep that I don't hear the door, which I used to know was there, open. _

_I lay down on the hard concrete floor and lay my head on the rolled up blanket. It's the only thing I have and I decided to use it as a pillow a long time ago. "They" control the heat. Some days it will be near freezing and others it will be frying hot. The last few it had been mild. I don't care about the tempter much anymore, though. I could adjust to what ever they give me now. _

_I close my eyes and slow started to drift into the nothingness of my dreams. But a strange noise stops me. It takes me a while to figure what it was. When finally my brilliant mind wraps around it I realize it was a door opening, a sound I had heard so many times before._

_I open my eyes quickly only to be attacked by a very bright light. Right away I shut them again. It takes a few minutes for me to open them again. This time I do it very slowly letting my eyes adjust to the the foreign brightness. When finally I have them open, though I'm still not adjusted to the new light, I looked to the door. There I see a man, more a shadow of a man. The first life I have seen 56 days. _

I opened my eyes. I wasn't sure when I feel asleep. I don't remember Emily leaving. It feels, though, that I had been asleep for a long while. I wish I hadn't fallen asleep. I only have so much life left to live and I would rather not spend them sleeping, and remembering. I didn't want to know how much my life sucked. I wanted to be with my friends, like I had with Emily. I want the same long moment.

A long moment goes on as I think about my latest memory. They have all been so clear that I knew that I can trust the days. 56 days. Thats two months alone. It all made sense. The sudden panic attacks when alone. The need to be with others. I had been gone for two years, I was sure they put me through something much like that many times.

My thoughts were broken off before I could continue even further into the memory by the door opening. I felt scared for a second worried that it was my time to go. Then I felt happy, wondering if it could be Emily or JJ. I hadn't even thought about the man that came through the the door.

It was Simon, my newest friend. I had always seen him as some sort of dog following me around. But never had I expected him to come to me before I died.

"We don't have much time. They'll be here in less than an hour." I caught the urgency in his voice, but that couldn't stop me from wondering who the they in my dream had been.

"Is JJ coming? Or Emily?" I asked.

Simon looked sad for a second before his face turned back to worry. "No." It was only on word, but it hurt. "They can't... You don't have to die, Spencer. And I'm going to make sure you don't. But they can't help, they can't know?"

"Why?" I asked with out thinking it through.

"If you get away then their going to be the first ones that are looked at. If they have anything to do with it than they will be killed."

Fear struck me.

"Don't worry." Simon said seeing the fear in my eyes. "I've taken care of them. JJ believes your death is necessary, as much as she hates it. And I talked to Emily, convinced her that you have to die."

"But how are 'you' going to help me?" I didn't mean for it to sound as mean as it did.

The comment didn't seem to faze him at all. "Just listen very closely."

**-----------------------------------------------**

**A/N: The Poem Is Alone, by ****Edgar Allan Poe.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Midnight Sky**

**Chapter 10**

As I walked down the hall with men holding large guns on either side I thought through the plan. I wasn't to sure if it was going to work. I couldn't get the fact that I was walking to my execution out of my head. They had told me that any and everyone was invited to it. I hoped that JJ and Emily would be.

I hoped that neither of them tried anything. As much as I didn't want to die, I didn't want them to die, either. And if they tried to free me than they would most certainly would. I had had Simon go over that detail after he explained his plan. I had needed to know exactly what would happen, and why he thought what he did. In the end it made a lot of sense. It was what I had come up with on my own.

We came to the stairs and I suddenly realized that my end had almost come, that is unless Simon really did save me. Climbing the stairs wasn't easy. The wound in my leg was still healing, in fact I could just barely walk. Add to that was the pain in my stomach and shoulder.

I wondered why they couldn't have just let me die when I had come in? At one point they had to have noticed I was a traitor before they saved my life. It would have been a lot easier for me if they had. The last two years of my life had been all torture and pain, why did my last few hours have to be of it too? We're they really that sadistic themselves?

I knew how pessimistic I was being, but I just didn't believe Simon was going to risk his life to save mine. He was truly devoted to me, I knew that, but he had known me only a few days. Did it have something to do with the reason everyone knew me? My profiling skills hadn't been used in years, but once and profiler always a profiler. The only thing was I could figure him out. Maybe I wasn't as good as I thought I was. Or maybe he was better than I would have thought.

Finally we relaxed a door and I realized it was the door to the roof. I limped out into the open air and took a big breath. The air felt clean and crisp, I knew I would miss it. As I was forced forward a line in a poem slid into my head. "Of a demon in my view." I had known that my end was coming in that room. I had thought it would have been in that room. It didn't much matter, though, that instead it would be by those I used to call family.

I looked out at the scene before me. The sky was pitch black. I was quite sure that there weren't many clouds, but a new moon. A recurring thought pushed its way up- I was pretty sure I knew why there weren't any stars. I had figured it out just before saving Emily. I had no need of the information now. Some how I couldn't take it to my grave, even if I was wrongfully killed. Didn't they had a right to know?

Looking in front of me I saw a crowd of people. The first person I saw was JJ, than Emily and Kevin next to her. They all looked like they wanted to cry. Suddenly I wished they hadn't come. Why did they have to see me die? Then I saw Simon a few rows back. Close to fifty people watched me as I limped forward to my "spot".

The guards around me moved beside me. One lone guy trained his gun on me. I felt the adrenaline racing as I rushed to force the words out of my mouth.

"Don't I get my last words?" I asked.

A woman stepped out of the crowd, and I was surprised I hadn't seen her before. It was Erin Strauss. I didn't need anyone to tell me for me to know what had happened. All the high power people in the FBI had been wiped out and she was 'assigned' the role as new "director". Whether or not she inherited the position or was voted in was in apparent to me.

When she looked at me I say nothing. No connection to me at all. If I hadn't known any better I would have thought she didn't know who I was. The pain I would have thought she would have felt for killing me, one of the smartest people- and she knew it- wasn't there.

I made sure to make eye contact with her.

"Yes. You have until the last tone of the clock." She said keeping eye contact with me. I knew she had understood my unspoken words. My thoughts that they had turned medieval and now she was trying to prove me wrong.

"Thank you." I said looking to the clock. It was a minute till midnight. I had to be quick. I looked right at Emily, and JJ as I spoke, after all it was to them. "I just hope that God will forgive any sins I have committed, though i do not think I have done anything wrong. I hope more that God will forgive you for killing an innocent man." I let my eyes drift to Strauss for a second. "I look to see the moon. The one thing I remember clearly for the day I disappeared. It was full. The feeling of a full moon looking down at you is like nothing you can image. The sight of the thousand twinkling stars watching over you- protecting you. As a child I used I look to the stars for guidance. Now, though, there are none. The disaster that has killed them off will rain in Hell for what it has done. I only wish that I could see them tonight and the moon. The great full moon. Filled with all its joy and freedom that time could never touch." The clock started its tones. "I only wish I could bid them farewell." Six tones "This feeling has been my favorite dream."

The night grew silent and out of the corner of my eye I could see the gun man getting ready to shot. Time itself slowed down as I a waited my death. I knew they would understand my words. Maybe not all of them, but they would figure it out. I had given them all I could to help them fix the world.

I heard the gun fire and flinched. I was surprised a second later to hear screams, and to- well- not be dead. I looked around to see the guns had turned to face another direction. The fifty or so people on the roof had scattered. More gun shots sounded from a fare. I looked around quickly to see if anyone was watching me, but in the chaos I had been completely forgotten.

I took advantage of this moment I forced myself to move. The pain in my leg had only been made worse by standing on it and the pain as I ran was nearly unbearable. I ran to the left were Simon had told me there was a fire escape. As fast as I could I started down the latter. It was hard, but I pushed through the pain. Floor after floor I went down. I lost count of how many levels I had gone, and couldn't recall how many floors the building even had.

When I made it to the bottom I started to run- more like limp. It was so dark that I doubted they would see me. I went many blocks before I couldn't breath and the pain had become to much. I lend against a wall trying to get my thoughts together.

I had never expected the break out to work so when it started I had moved on instinct. Now I needed to work this out. I rested for several minutes when I finally worked out a plan. I had memorized every inch of Washington and I knew where I was. It had taken some time, but I knew where I could go. As long as the city hadn't been to altered my the war I would be able to make it to a safe place, and maybe even be able to find some one who would help. In those few minutes I had decided it was time for me to go black.

I made my way down the street, keeping to the shadows- which wasn't hard on account there wasn't much light. I knew I had to get out of the area really fast. They would notice that i was gone and would start looking for me. It wouldn't be for many more minutes, while they try and figure out the gun shots, which had been time triggered guns Simon had set up a few buildings over.

Despite pain and tiredness I continued on like this until sun rise. By this time I knew I had to stop and get some rest. I didn't stop though. Another hour past then something I hadn't expected happened. I started to notice people. It reminded me much of what I had seen when walking into the prison.

By now I had reached smaller buildings then the ones by the FBI building. Most of them were apartment buildings. I wondered if these people were heading out to work. It made sense. I hadn't really thought that anyone would be working now, but then they had to. People still needed to sell, and make, and buy things.

I continued to limp down the street, not sure what to do. I knew I looked terrible because most everyone was looking at me like I was a zombie. It wasn't until a lady stepped in front of me that I stopped moving.

"Reid?" I hadn't expected to hear my name. I looked down at the lady. At first I didn't recognize her.

"Haley?" I asked a little unsure, when she nodded I was filled with excitement. "Haley!" I nearly yelled.

"Come, inside, Reid, please." She pulled me into an apartment building and into the first door on the right. "I was watching them all go to work, then I say you." She explained forcing me onto her dirty green couch. "I couldn't believe it at first. I... I never would have thought..." There was a long pause as she looked over me. "You look terrible. When was the last time you ate, and slept?" I knew there was a lingering question, but she didn't ask it. 'How had I been hurt?'

"I slept a few hours ago." I said ignoring the question about eating. I hadn't realized my the last time I had ate was over three days ago.

"Let me get you something to eat... Jack will be up in a few, anyway, better not keep him waiting." I had completely forgotten about Jack. For an instant I was stunned. I had completely forgotten about Hotch's son. Then I was relieved. I didn't know if I could stand anyone else dieing, especially Jack.

"Thanks..." I muttered, starting to feel the strain of the day.

A few minutes past before the small five year old ran into the living room from the back room, most likely the one other room in the apartment. He ran to his mother and when he say me his yes got wide.

"Who's, he, mommy?" He asked in a small voice.

"He's an old friend. Spencer. He knew you when you were a baby." She smiled at her child than at me, as if I was a beacon of our old lives. Of a time when she had Hotch loved each other and when the world wasn't so messed up.

"Hey." He said waving. I would have gotten up, but I couldn't find the strength.

After that Jack warmed up to me, and we spent the next few minutes talking about what the little kid did the other day. I talked with him and laughed at his stories. For those few minutes the weight of the world was taken off my shoulders. For the first time I felt like there was some good in the world. He was just so with out care and regard to the pain and suffering of the world.

Finally Haley brought us both in a plate of eggs and oragne juice. I looked at the meal with disbelief. They had been serving mush at the FBI!

"The eggs just came in from western Virgina. Best of the the season." Haley said taking a bit of her own breakfast and I reminded once again that the world hadn't come to a complete stop.

I ate slowly taking in all the tastes. It was like I was eating for the first time in my life. When I finished my meal I sat back in the soft couch and immediately feel asleep. Once again it was a deep dreamless sleep.

-------------------------------------

A/N: The last line of Reid's speech was taken from _Frankenstein_, by Mary Shelley.


	11. Chapter 11

**Midnight Sky**

**Chapter 11**

I woke to find myself curled up on Haley's couch rapped in a blanket. Jack was playing quietly in front of me with a bright red and yellow truck. I pulled myself up to find that most the pain was going away. Outside the large windows I could see that it was dark. I looked to see Haley in the kitchen.

"Good, your up." She said joyfully. "Dinner will be ready soon."

"Dinner?" I was amazed. "I'm sorry I slept so long..."

"Oh, it's okay." She said sounding so warm that I could have sworn I had been her husband, or son. "You really seemed to need it."

"How'd you keep Jack so quiet?" I asked looking at the little boy who wasn't making a sound.

"It's not that hard. He's used to be quiet when there are 'raids'. Not that I think he could have woken you anyway... You slept like a rock."

I yawned as I folded the blanket into a small square than draped it over the back of the couch. A few minutes later Haley cared out a few plates. This time it was chicken and like the eggs it tasted great. Like we had at breakfast we talked lightly about somethings. Mostly about Jack. The little boy was so fun and loving.

When we finished I helped Haley do the dishes as Jack engaged himself in another childish game. No matter how long I watched him I couldn't quite understand what he was doing. An hour later Haley took her son into his room and put him to bed.

After that was when we really started to talk. She came out of the room with a more grave than happy face. It kind of scared me.

"So have you seen Aaron?" She asked as she sat next to me on the couch.

"I'm sorry... but no..." I answered.

"What happened to you anyway? Did you come from the FBI?" She asked I could hear the worry in her voice.

I Went on to tell her my story, editing where I thought needed. I explained how I got into the FBI and How I meet JJ and Emily. I didn't mention that Emily had been in jail only that she needed to be saved and in the proses I was shot. I Changed the ending to me deciding that I needed to find the others.

"Hotch..." I added, "His undercover. As far as I can tell he is okay, though." I didn't want to worry her but I wasn't going to lie.

"After you disappeared," She said- it was her turn to explain what was going on. "Aaron feel apart. They all did. They put things out on the news, devoted hours of there days to finding you. Weeks past and nothing came up. I wouldn't be surprised if everyone knew your face."

"Is that why everyone knows me?" I asked softly.

There was a long pause. "No." She finally said not looking at me. "A week or two before Holland started his raine a link was sent to everyone. It was of you.... You being tortured. It was everywhere. On everything. I'm sure that was the government's first clue that something wasn't right. Everyone was forced to watch it."

I looked down. I hated that it had happened. I wondered why JJ hadn't told me about it before. Had she thought it was to hard for me to handle?

"Anyway." Haley said as fast as she could. "I started to realize that I had made a mistake. I had been jealous. It wasn't only the fact that he couldn't step away from the job. It was he couldn't step away from you- his team. You were his second family and I had to learn to live with it. We started to see each other more. I built more time in my life to see him and it worked. I had never really stopped loving him. When Holland attacked he kept us safe. As time passed and things got worse he started to find it harder and harder to see us, and be with us. Thats when He got us this apartment. Than he just disappeared stopped coming around. I never thought for one second that he would just abandon us. I would sit at my window every morning and night when people went and came from work. Waiting for him to return to us."

I say a tear in her eye. I myself wanted to cry.

"Then I say you." She smiled again. "I couldn't believe it. Dr. Spencer Reid. The man that had disappeared off the face of the earth was back."

"And I've given you hope." I said quietly. She nodded. "if I can be alive, Hotch can." I looked at her and say all the love and care I had seen in Hotch's eyes when he had talked about her. I knew then that the world wasn't as messed up as I has thought it was. If she was able to love someone so much than there was a chance.

"What about the others?" I asked. "Morgan, Rossi, or Gideon have you seen them?"

"I say Rossi a few weeks ago. He came by to see how I was doing. It was very nice of him." She smiled again but there was something different about the smile. Knowing Rossi there had to have been another reason for him to come out of hiding like that.

"What did he say?" I asked and Haley gave me this look that said, 'I hate profilers.'

"Not much. He asked if Jack was okay, and if I had heard from Aaron. Than he asked if I was sure this place was safe." She wasn't saying everything.

"And?" I muttered feeling back about forcing her into something she didn't want.

"And he asked if by any chance I would go black, like him... Of course I told him no. If Aaron comes looking for me this is where he will look, and if I'm not here, than he'll think the worst. i can't do that to him."

"Did you say were he would be?" I could hear the eagerness in my voice.

"Yeah, 1414 Woodrow Way on the west side of town." She said.

I couldn't believe it! I was going to find Rossi after all. There was a long silence. It took many minutes before I could even bring myself to speak in a normal tone of voice.

"So... you seem to living a pretty good life..." I said softly.

"Yeah... well its not as glorious as it may seem." She said playing with her sleeves. "It's died down lately but before Holland's guys would come around all the time. I'm not sure what they were looking for, though."

"Thats the raids you mentioned?" I said, though it was more a question.

"Yeah. They would come in guns at the ready. I was always scared that they might get mad or find something and shot. So I made sure to tell Jack to stay really quiet when they came around. Sometimes they would rip the house apart and others they would just stand at the door and talk. Talk like we were old friends." I could see her confusion.

"When did this start?" I asked.

"Well... Not long after Aaron left us here. Maybe a year or so ago.. I don't really remember." She sighed and looked up at me.

"You have much better food than the FBI, though." I said, trying to find the silver lining.

"Sure. Most the time its pretty good. Not everyone has the power to cook, though. There's a lot of houses with out stoves and all. My neighbor actually doesn't have one, she goes from apartment to apartment using their's. I told her she can always come here, but she thinks that I need the room because of Jack. Its not a big place, but theres room for one other person." She smiled at me as she said this and I figured it was her way of say I could stay as long as I wanted.

"So do you have any idea why the FBI doesn't have good food?" I asked, though I was pretty sure I knew. In this world, whoever, I could never be to sure.

"Maybe. See we get our food from the stores, and let me tell you there is enough. But the thing is the new government- Holland- controls all of it. I'm guessing They can't get there hands on to much of it with out causing suspicion."

"True." I played it out as I hadn't known, Haley wasn't fooled though. She only smiled at my modesty, though.

"I just wish there was more I could do." She sighed heavily again. "I mean the world is falling to pieces and I can't do anything to help. I think I understand what Aaron was going through. The feeling that he was helping. I can't be the hero, though. There's nothing I could do. I'm not sure if i would be able to if I wanted to!" Her voice was filled with despair and anguish.

"The only think you need to do is kept your kid safe." I said, trying to sound convincing. I wasn't the kind to give caring advice. "And you have done something... You've helped me." I tried to smiled, it didn't work out though.

"Spencer-" She said softly looking into my eyes. "-you can stay here as long as you need to. I don't care. If you want to live here you can.... You're to young to be doing all this stuff anyway."

"I'll stay a while, but I can't stay." I said breaking the eye contact to look at my shoes. "I've always been to young. I can't stop now." I wanted to laugh, to make it a joke but I could only feel tears. I fought them back with all my might.

"You need some sleep." Haley said standing quickly.

She probably say my tears and knew that I needed to be alone. I was grateful for that. We said good night and she went into the back room, which I guessed she shared with Jack, and I curled on to the couch. I never did start to cry. I really think i should have. A good cry never hurt anyone. Slowly I drifted off into sleep.

_The light was so bright. I couldn't think couldn't see. Even when I shut my eyes I couldn't find the darkness that I longed for. I barely registered the chair I was sitting on. I had been sitting her for hours. Not on seconds passed with out pain. Not one minute helped my eyes adjust. I was going to need the dark forever._

_I knew I was going to die. I was going to die for the light. It was going to kill me. I couldn't stand it one more minute. But I did. Hours ticked by and I felt myself going crazy. The only thing I could think was "Its to bright." "I'm going to die!" "Darkness, please!" On and on the thoughts went._

_Finally the lights dimmed. It wasn't was dark as I would have liked it to be but it was good enough that I could see and start to think. A few minutes passed and I was finally able to concentrate. The wall in front of me was no longer there. Instead there was a chair with a man in it._

_The chair was something I had never seen before. It looked like some torture device you would see in the movie "Saw". I couldn't even begin to think what it did. _

_A few more minutes passed before my mind was clear enough to proses the man that sat in the chair. He looked so familiar. When it finally hit me I was so shock and horrified I could have died right then. I wanted to die right than. I knew what was going to happen. They were going to torture him. Kill him. In front of me. This was my next form of torture._

_It was Gideon who sat in front of me. My mentor. My father. _

_"Spencer." His voice was strong, not a thread a fear. "It'll be okay. Listen to me. I'll be fine." _

_He started to scream right after. A sound so horrible and terrifying that it made me want to forget. Forget who I was. Why I was here. I never want to remember this moment. On and on the screaming went. The pain. All the pain. once or twice I found myself screaming out. I was ready to give in. I wanted to save him. I couldn't be the cause of his death. Something in his eyes made me stop, though. Through the pain there was a strength. I was the only one that could save the world and if I gave in it would all be over._


	12. Chapter 12

**Midnight Sky**

**Chapter 12**

I woke with a start. I couldn't believe what I had just seen. Could it realty be true? Had Gideon been tortured? Was he dead now? I felt the tears swell up in my eyes and for once didn't fight them back. The thought of losing my mentor, my father, was to much. I lied there crying for several minutes when a soft voice broke me from my trance.

"Why you crying Spencer?" I looked up to see Jack standing before me. I must have woken him when I woke.

"I had a bad dream." I said stilling up and whipping the tears off my face.

"Its okay, my mommy says there just dreams." He said climbing onto the couch next to me.

"Your mom's a smart girl." I told him trying to get control of myself.

"I just wish daddy were here." He said then looked up at me with large brown eyes that looked just like Hotch's. "Mommy says you knew daddy?"

"Yeah. I've known him since before you were born." I said.

"Where's he now?" The question broke my heart.

"Fighting the monsters away." I said after a long pause.

Jack wrapped his little arms around me. In a few minutes he had fallen asleep. I slowly pulled myself out from under him and lied him out on the couch covering him with my blanket. I would have cared him to his own bed, but I didn't want to wake Haley.

I looked to the window. Haley had drawn some thick blue curtains. I walked over and pull them back to look out, but something stopped me. Some sort of fear. I didn't understand it. There was no reason for me to be scared to look out. It was this kind of felling, like I was being watched. One that I had felt before.

I stood thinking about whether I should look or not for a long time. Finally my fear got the better of me and I fled from the window as fast as I could. I moved to the small kitchen, which was separated from the living room by a small island. I watched Jack sleep for a while then started to clean.

As I did so I thought. I sudden realized that even if I was just being paranoid I couldn't stay here for ever. Soon I would have to leave. There was no use in endangering Haley and Jack. My wounds were healing, I could tell. The pain was all a soft throbbing, I could almost walk with out a limp, and I was regaining full use of my right arm again. I would be able to live in a day or two.

Eventually my thoughts wondered to what I had been trying to forget. They had found Gideon and tortured him. I wondered if he was dead. It made me sick to even think of it. I don't remember him dieing at all, but I don't remember anything other than that one time. Had I given in to save his life? Was a really a traitor.

Several minutes later of pure thought I came across something else. Something that had been so small of a thought that I had barely remembered it. 'I was the only one that could save the world.' Whist did that mean? Could I have really known something so important that the life of the world was determined by it. I really wouldn't be surprised if I did. The only thing was I couldn't remember it. If it was that important wouldn't I remember it? Nothing seemed to make sense.

When I started to see a dull light form around the edges of the curtains I started to make breakfast. I knew Haley and Jack would be up in a little and wanted to do something nice for them form a change.

Right on schedule Haley walked out of room. She looked worried at first, my guess was she had seen that Jack wasn't in his bed, but upon seeing him sleeping in my place she relaxed.

"I'm sorry." She said softly as she pulled the curtains back. "You could have brought him back to bed."

"Its fine." I said just about finished with my scrabbled eggs. "I wasn't getting back to sleep anyway."

"You didn't have to make breakfast." She said. I only shrugged.

A few minutes later Jack woke up. He was just as happy and energetic as he had been the day before. The three of us ate and then as I was about to clean up Haley stopped me.

"No offense." She said, "But you really need to take a shower." I looked down embarrassed. "Throw our room the first door on the left." She pointed, half pushing me.

"I don't want to use any of your water..." I said even though a hot shower sounded really nice.

"We can take showers every other day. Take as long as you need to, there's no limit."

I let her push me to the door. I decided that I needed to take a shower but I would only take a minute or two. I took a look, for the first time, around the small bed room. There were two twin sized beds on either end of the room and on the last remaining wall there was a dresser in between two doors. I went into the first one, guessing the other was a closest.

I quickly got in the old shower. I ended staying in it a lot longer than I had wanted. The hot water felt so good over my sore body. I was only in there for five minutes, but it felt like a lot longer.

When I was finally clean and dressed I went back out to the living room to find Haley staring out the large window at the dozen people walking down the street. She didn't look at me when I entered, but I knew she knew I was there.

"Where's Jack?" I asked not seeing him.

"I sent him over to Julia's, my neighbor, to play with James."

"Julia? Isn't see the one that you said didn't have a stove?" Though she still didn't look at me, I saw a smile that I knew all to well, one that meant she had forgotten I was a genius.

"Yeah, thats her."

"I thought you said it was only her. That you could house another person. But she has a son?"

"Yeah, well, James is only four. He doesn't take up much room." I went and stood next to her at the window.

I couldn't believe how generous she was. She had barely had enough room to house herself and her kid comfortably and she was inviting two others to live in her house. Then there as me. She had housed me for over a day now. Feeding and washing me. In this time I would have expected her to withdraw, but she didn't. She stayed strong caring for those around her.

"So Jack said you had a nightmare." Haley said after a long pause.

"Yeah. More like a memory." I said watching the people walk by.

"Are you okay?" She finally looked toward me.

"I'm fine. I'm slowly starting to remember everything."

"What you'd remember this time?" She asked her eyes back on the street. "It much have been something big."

It took me a long time to get the words out. "Gideon. I remember Gideon being tortured. His dead now. I know it. I'm starting to remember things with out having to be asleep. I don't remember him dieing, but I know he is. I wouldn't have blocked it out if he had lived... I remember I had been in the chair I first say him in two months before. I remember some of the horrible things that were done to me.... I almost remember everything."

I felt like I could really talk to Haley, more so than JJ or Emily or Kevin. They all had changed so much in the last two years. JJ was harder and the happiness that was normally over flowing out of her was gone. The light in Emily's eyes- the ferrousness that she throve on- was gone. Kevin had become a rock afraid to show any emotions. But Haley was still the loving woman that cared about protecting her family and friends more than she cared about herself. She was the last standing true memory of what the world was like before. I found it easier to talk to someone I truly know.

"I'm sorry, Haley." I said after a long silence. "But I'm going to have to go soon. Maybe tomorrow."

"Spencer, you can't." She said sharply looking away from the window again and locked eyes with me. "You're hurt."

"I'm almost better." I said trying to look away. "I need to go, though. I need to find Rossi. JJ said that he knew something, something about why I was abducted. I need to find him and figure out what that was...."

Haley looked at me for a long minute before looking back at the people again. "How are you going to get there?"

"I'll walk. Its only a few miles."

"A Few Miles?! Spencer its over five!"

"I can make it. It take a day or so, but I'll get there."

"No.... Listen there's a tram that runs that way a few blocks down. You can ride that."

"A tram? I thought they said there wasn't all more 'technology'?"

"Holland made it. He knew people needed to get around and he didn't want to reinvent cars. So he created a tram system, much like in San Fransisco. There's a steel factor down that way, you could be just starting there."

"Holland? You have no idea who will be watch me.... No I can't do it."

"You're a profiler, yes you can." Haley snapped.

"No. I can't. So much had changed. I don't know anything about this new world! I just can't do it!" My voice was low and sharp like I was on the verge of tears.

"Yes, you can. I bet you could tell me a million things about the people you've seen walk by in the last ten minutes."

I watch a few more people and realized she was right. I could remember every face I had seen and I had been profiling them unconsciously. I hadn't even noticed all the things I had picked up. Was this what my life was like before? I don't remember this feeling, but then it was so familiar. I had been locked up all by myself for so long I had lost sight of who I really was.

"I'll do it." I finally said looking at Haley, who was smiling widely.

As we stood in silence I couldn't help but think of the prison break. I felt like I was walking into the mouth of the lion once again.


	13. Chapter 13

**Midnight Sky**

**Chapter 13**

The rest of the day was used in preparing myself to make the journey and in saying good bye to my good friends. I rested most the morning while Jack was playing with James. Then when he got back we all played a game of "connect-four" which I purposefully let Jack win every time. At dinner time Haley and I made a special meal of steak with potatoes and mac-and-cheese.

After that we had to explain to Jack that I had to leave in the morning. He was dreadfully sad that his Uncle Spence, something he had just picked up on his own, was leaving already. I promised to come and visit him soon before he went to bed.

I curled myself up on the couch a few minutes after that knowing I was going to need as much sleep as I could get. Right before I fell asleep I looked to the drawn curtains feeling the same panicky feeling I had before. Then I was completely out.

I_ could barley focus. I had heard people cry out in pain before but it was nothing like the screams of Gideon that echoed through my head even after the torture was done. We sat in the same all white as we had hours before. Maybe it had been days. _

_I couldn't see the other man sitting in front of me because they had turned the lights back up. Even though it created more pain for me I was grateful. It prevented me from starting at the bloodied man._

_I was exhausted and all I wanted to do was fall asleep, but I couldn't. The light went right through me making it impossible for me to sleep. I knew Gideon was asleep. He had fallen asleep, or passed out either one, right after they stopped. I had called to him to make sure he was okay, but he didn't respond. I could hear his light weak breath a few feet away, though._

_"Spencer..." The words were so light that I missed them at first._

_"Yeah?" I called softly not sure if I was hearing things or not. When I was sure it had really happened more loudly I said, "Gideon? Gideon are you alright?!" _

_"Fine." He said even though he didn't sound fine. "Did you tell them anything?" He sounded concerned._

_I shock my head no. Then realized that he might not be able to see me, because I couldn't see him so I said, "No. Nothing." I could kept the regret out of my voice._

_"You did what you had to." He said with a soft cough._

_"Gideon!" I shouted a bit to loudly worried that he was hurt to bad._

_"I'm fine Kid." He said trying to keep his voice steady and with out pain. "What about you?"_

_"Fine..." I lied. "Just a 'slight' head-ache." In truth it felt like my head was going to explode if they didn't turn off the lights soon._

_"Good." The words were far away._

_"Gideon?" I asked afraid he was passing out again. It didn't seem like I really said the words though._

_"Reid..." It was even softer._

_That was when I realized I was the one who was passing out. I fought it for a while, afraid that I might not wake up. But as the darkness grew closer I started to serenader to it. It felt so good I couldn't help it. I was soon lost in a sea of nothingness. No pain. Nothing. I let the feeling wash over me, as if it were reliving me of all the torture and pain I had felt. Briefly I wondered it I was dieing but I was unable to hold a thought more than a few seconds._

I woke with a start. But it wasn't from the dream. I fact I had enjoyed the more suddel memory that allowed me to get some rest. Instead it was a loud crash that woke me.

I stood up completely alert and ready for anything. It took a while for my eyes to focus in the dime light of the room, which meant it was still night. A second later I realized that the large window had been broken. Quickly I looked around and found that there was no one else in the room, that meant that who ever it was was still out side the house.

I turned and ran into Haley and Jack's room shutting the door tight behind me. The crash had woken them up as well, but their reaction wasn't as fast as mine. I already knew what was going on. When I heard foot steps in the living room I started to pull one of the beds in front of the door, which Haley, and Jack, helped me do.

Then we raced to the bathroom and shut that door as well. Where finally Haley felt safe enough to take a breath.

"Whats going on?" The words were fast and barely audible.

"I'm not quite sure..." I said trying to sooth Jack a little to keep him from crying. "All I know is they want me."

I had more of a better idea of what was going on, but something stopped me from saying it. I already felt guilty and letting them know I had been watched would only make that worse.

"Go out the window." She side pointing to a small window over the toilet.

"I can't just leave you here!' I exclaimed.

"We could say you left after we went to bed. That we don't know where you went." Haley pushed me to the window, but I reseted.

"I can't leave you here. They'll torture you. They're not going to believe you... I can't let them do that."

"But I can't let them take you back. I'm not sure you'll survive anymore." I could see the true horror in her eyes.

"What about Jack?"

"Take him with you!"

"What!?"

"He can go with you, send him over to Julia's in the morning if you have to, just get him out of here..."

I thought about it for a long few moment. It was the sound of people entering the bedroom that made up my mind.

"Send him out after me."

Quickly I climbed onto the toilet and opened the small window. I wasn't even sure if I could fit through it. When I did I was so amazed. I must be a lot skinner then I thought. I took a little fall to the ground, but nothing that hurt that much.

"Send him out." I called softly and Jack's head came through the window. I got him almost all the way out when I heard The door open.

"Run Jack!!' Haley screamed and I knew she was trying to make it seem like she was getting her child out of harms way. "Just run! Please Run. Ja..." She was cut off.

We darted into the shadows. Keeping low we had it down the long alley way many meters before turning onto a main road. There still wasn't much light and we found ourselves covered most the way. We ran a good distance before we came to a stop in another alley.

I covered us with a few old boxes and in seconds Jack fell asleep, which I was very grateful for. I sat in the darkness listening for everything. Thinking. Wondering what had just happened. And if Haley would be okay. Thinking about what I was going to do with Jack. He very well couldn't come with me, could he. He was five years old and my life had turned into something much to dangerous for a kid.

But then was anything else I did any safer for him? If I sent him to Julia's then they could still get him. I couldn't just very well leave him alone, up protected. Maybe Haley would still be at home in the morning and I could leave him with her. A million thoughts pasted through my head and as I saw the dime gray light start peaking over at the cloudy horizon I hadn't figured out what I was going to do.


	14. Chapter 14

**Midnight Sky**

**Chapter 14**

**--------------------------**

_**A/N: Just wanted to thank you all for the great reveiws (**__**Parzival**__ and Sue1313) and for continuing to read._

--------------------

I watched as the gray clouds became more and more visible. Jack woke just as the sun started to peak over the horizon. At first he seemed very confused, like he didn't remember why he was here. Then it all came back to him and he suppressed and cry.

"It's okay, Jack, everything is okay." I said hearing the lie in my own voice.

"Is mommy okay?" He asked.

"I... I don't know. But she's strong. I'm sure she's fine." I said not wanting to lie to him. he didn't need lies right now, even if it would protect him from his anguish. "Listen, we're going to go see if she's at home, but we have to be careful. Can you do that?" I asked and he nodded.

Slowly we stood and started out of the alley. I grabbed his little hand as we walked, making sure he was right there next to me. We had only gone a few blocks so we came upon the apartment very quickly. I made Jack promise to stay back a little as I went to the house.

Trying to stay hidden myself I walked around to the back window where we escaped the night before. Something told me I should be here, that it was risky, but I couldn't just leave with out knowing. With some hardship I slipped back through the window into the small bathroom. Sitting on the ground all night hadn't been to good for my healing body.

Once in the bathroom I tip-toed over to the closed door and listened for a long minute. Nothing. Slowly opened it to the small bed room, the two beds were still in disarray as I had left them the night before. The door was wide open.

Just as careful I made my way to that door and looked out. Two men stood in at the window and another was in the kitchen. I could hear Haley's soft voice, but couldn't see her. Quickly I made sure I couldn't be seen from where I stood, but I could see and hear them.

"Where is he?"

"I don't know!!!" Haley cried out and I was worried they had beaten her.

"I know you know something!" It was another man talking now.

"No I don't, he only said he was undercover, not where! I don't think he knew!"

At that moment I knew that they hadn't come for me last night, they were trying to find Hotch! I knew Haley didn't know anything, they would realize it soon enough and leave her alone. The think I couldn't get over was the fact that They hadn't followed me here, they had already been watching the house and were trying to get information on where Hotch was now. I couldn't believe that I could be the down fall, and maybe even death, of my former boss.

I couldn't take much more. I turned and half ran out the room and through the window. I was down the street and next to Jack in a matter of minutes.

"Your mom's fine." I told the little boy who looked like he didn't believe me. "But you're going to have to come with me."

"Why? Why can't I stay with her?" He asked as we walked down the street with the several dozen other people who were off to work now.

"Because their after your Dad and I'm afraid their going to think you know where he is..."

"Why?"

I didn't know what else to say. I looked around knowing that if I wanted to make it to the tram I would have to hurry. I knew that I would never make it to Rossi is I walked, and to make it worse I had Jack with me now.

"Listen, we need to get somewhere safe."

"Where?"

"I have a friends, a friend of your dad's. But the things it, Jack, their going to be looking for us. Do you like games? I know you did, I saw you playing games with your trucks. We're going to play a game. The game is, you can't talk."

"Kay!" Jack's eyes glowed with the thought of playing a game.

"Now, you can't talk, at all, and I'm going to have to get you to 1414 Woodrow Way, once we're there you can talk. Understand?"

"Ye..." Jack started but then realizing he couldn't talk he just nodded his head.

"Good, lets go.."

I said and we started off with the rest of the people hand in hand. When we got to the trams there was a line to get on. I hoped that we would get a spot. Inch by inch we got closer and I got more scared. What if they were checking the people getting on the tram for me or Jack? I didn't know what I would do.

When we were the next people to get on a man in a dark green uniform stopped us.

"Hey." I said keeping my voice even for Jack.

"Hey, what's your name?" He asked Jack with a large smile.

"I'm sorry but he can't talk, He's a Mute." I said quickly smiling down at him, he returned the smile.

"Oh, well... I wish you two the best." The man said waving us onto the tram.

Minutes later it started off to the west.

"I couldn't be over hear that your son's a mute?" A woman across from us said, Jack wasn't even paying attention instead he was looked over my shoulder at the passing houses.

"Yeah." I said trying to sound kind, but I really didn't want to talk.

"Where you going, I haven't seen either of you around here?" She asked in the nicest way.

"I worked close to here, never needed the tram, but his mother died a few days ago and I don't know what to do. I'm going to my sister's place over on Woodrow Way to see if he can watch him. Maybe get a job on that side of town and live with her." I had planed the story out before we got to the tram, knowing that the death of my wife would give me able reason to look as bad as I do and sound shaky.

"I'm sorry." She said and that was the last of it. Maybe she was remembering a lost loved one. I couldn't be sure.

The ride to Woodrow was long. We made many more stops before the corner of Lexington and Woodrow. I waved good-bye to the kind lady who still hadn't said anything else and made my way down the road holding Jack's hand tightly. I counted down the numbers as we passed them, fear and hope growing with each house closer.

1418. 1416. 1414. I stopped in front of the house. It was a large Victorian house was large bay windows. I couldn't imagine a secret organization fight off the evil of the world working out of it. I walked to the door and with shaking hands I knocked.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked softly.

"Yeah, just haven't seen him in a few years." I said finding it hard to talk.

When finally he door opened it was a tall man holding a large Ak-47. Jack made a soft sound and was behind my feeble frame in an instant.

"What do you want?" He asked coldly.

It took a moment for me to find my voice and when I did it was soft and scared, "I'm looking for David Rossi..."

"What makes you like he's here?" The man asked making Jack shake more.

"Tell him Spencer Reid is here. Please." I added when he didn't look like he was going to do it.

Then the door shut tight and I wondered if he was going to do it. I wanted to turn around and comfort Jack, but I was just as shaken up as he was. In a few moment I hear something behind hind the door. It swung open and Rossi stood looking at me with wide eyes and an even bigger smile.

"!" He said the joy cascading through the words. "I can't believe it's you!"

"Hi, Dave." I said softly feeling slightly embarrassed now.

"Man you look like Hell, come in, have a good meal... Oh, and who is this?" Jack was peaking out for behind my legs.

"This is Jack, Jack Hotchner..." I muttered.

"Oh for goodness sakes, come in here now. Come on." Dave said half pulling us into the warm house. I finally felt at home. Truly at home. To bad my day wasn't going to get any better.


	15. Chapter 15

**Midnight Sky**

**Chapter 15**

I watched as the man Dave said could be trusted took Jack away for a bath and a hot meal. I wasn't to sure if i could trust him though. What would I do if Jack was hurt? What would Hotch or Haley do to me?

I carefully watched Dave as he poured two cups of what appeared to be black coffee, then a cup of tea. I looked at the three cups and saw that there was no one else in the room.

"who else are you expecting?" I asked.

"You'll see." the words were playful, something I had never heard Dave do. Who much had this new world changed him.

He picked up the cup of tea and sipped it. I figure one of the coffees where for me, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to drink it. I hadn't had coffee in so long though. Something about Dave was different. JJ had said he went dark only a few months after Holland attacked. He had been in this isolation almost as long as I had. He must have seen a hundred more terrible things then I have. There was a new sort of light in his eyes, hope. And I knew I had been the cause of it.

A few minutes passed as we sat in silence. Amazingly he was the best dressed and cleanest looking person I had seen thus far. It made sense the FBI was in ruins, that always seemed to happen the the military during wars. But I had expected Dave to look worse but maybe being dark was the best thing to do.

Then he walked through the door. At first I didn't recognize who it was. His hair was over grown and he looked a lot bigger than I remembered, then there was the smile. That wonderful smile that had gotten me throw so much.

"Morgan!' I exclaimed leaping up from the rock hard couch and into his arms in an instant.

"Hey, kid!" Morgan said sounding just as I remembered.

"Ouch.." i mumbled when he hugged me a little to tight, but I really didn't care. Morgan had been me best friend before, my brother.

"Sorry." I said letting me go but the smile never left his face. "How have you been?" he asked.

"Could have been better." I said rubbing my sorrow shoulder. "You."

"Yeah.. okay..." I knew he was lieing, and knew why. He was still sad about Garcia.

"Its time you started to talk, Reid." Dave said.

Morgan grabbed one of the coffees and sat on the couch, and I copied him. Something was different knowing Morgan was here. It made me feel safer. I took a long drink of the coffee. It tasted so good, even if it wasn't the best I had ever had.

I went on to tell them everything, not leaving a thing out other then the part that I was marked by Holland as a traitor. I even told them about my dreams making sure to include the fact that Gideon was dead. I ended with telling them how I had come across Haley and then the men had come to Hotch.

"Who was it Reid?" Dave asked leaning forward in his chair.

"I'm not sure." I said sadly staring into my now empty cup.

"Was it Holland?"

"Maybe." I muttered knowing more then likely it was. And now they knew Hotch was undercover which could lead to his death.

"It okay, Reid." Morgan said patting me on the back lightly. "He'll be alright." I wish i could have believed him.

"Where's Jack?" I asked after a long silence.

"He's with Michael, don't you remember?" Dave asked almost as if I were a fragile little kid.

"Yes," I could help but have acid in my voice. "I mean its been hours, I thought he would have brought him back by now. I want to see him." I stood quickly and made like I was going to go.

"Whoa, Reid, Hold on." Morgan said standing just as fast. "Its okay, I'm sure Jack is alright. I can take you to see him, if you want."

"Thanks..." I said my normal less confident me back.

"That okay with you Rossi?" He looked to his leader.

"Sure...." Rossi said and Morgan lead me off.

"So.." He said once we were out of the room. "Whats gotten into you and Rossi?"

"I don't know..." I muttered. "He seems really different."

"He is..." Morgan said just as soft. "He's been through a lot. Being the leader of a rebel organization isn't easy. If you think Hotch had a hard time being the head of us in the BAU, you have no idea what Rossi had had to do. All the deaths that have been because of him."

I was didn't say anything else. I didn't want to knew the details. It made me think of how many deaths could have been because of something I did.

We entered a small room that was filed with kids. There were maybe a doze kids running around, playing on the floor. All from ages three to twelve. There was also a few older kids, teens, who seemed to be the ones taking care of the young one. It might have seemed happy at first glace. But the more I looked into the kids' before me eyes I say the hate and sorrow.

"What is this place?" I asked through a frog in my throat.

"Its kind of our day care..." Morgan said and I could hear the sadness in his voice. "Most the kids don't belong to anyone here, though. All their parents are dead, or dieing in our small ICU."

Jack say me enter and came running up. "Uncle Spence." He said jumping into my arms. I struggled to hold him up and right away I was forced to set him down. I knelled down so I was at his level of view.

"Hey Jack." I said. "I want you to meet Derek. His my good friend. He also knew you're father."

"Hello.." Jack said with a sky swing of his arms.

"Hey, Jack." Morgan said bending down next to me. "I haven't seen you since you were a baby." His smiled one of those loving smiles and made Jack laugh.

"You you having fun?" I asked trying not to sounded worried.

"Yeah." He said and I believed him. He was so young he didn't realize all the sadness yet.

"Okay, well me and Derek have some things to talk about. Will you okay okay here?"

"Yeah"

"We'll be back soon." And with that Jack was off to play with the other kids again.

It was weird I had never really been around young kids that much, and had never really thought about being a father, but some how I found it so easy to connect to Jack. I was truly worried about. I didn't understand it.

Morgan and I left the room to find Dave standing just outside the door.

"He'll be fine, Spencer." He said.

"I know, I'm sorry." I said feeling guilty for yelling at him before.

"I know you are." He smiled and led us back to the same sitting room.

"JJ said that you left the FBI because you believed that you know why I had been abducted." I asked slowly.

"Yes, I did." Rossi answered but didn't seem like he was going to explain any further.

I fought with myself for a moment trying to decided if I should ask about it, or let him come out with it when he wanted to. Finally I decided that if I asked and he said no I might break again.

"I remember the night I was taken." I said suddenly. It was one of the most really memories I had. "I remember walking through the garage with Morgan. We were talking about an old movie. I got into my car and drove home. We I got home I went straight to bed. I was so tired. It was a full moon out and I remember it was shining right onto my bed. I remember thinking that it was bed luck to sleep in the view of a full moon, but decided that it was just a superstition and went to bed. The next thing I remember was waking up in a small dark room, alone." There was a long pause. Finally I added. "I know why there aren't any stars."

"What! How!?" Morgan exclaimed.

"The answers been staring us in the eyes the entire time. Everyone's been obsessing over the stars and where the used to be, but the answer was in the moon the whole time." Rossi smiled an unmistakably gleeful smile. "It was a full moon the night I disappeared., February 5th. Its been a little over two years in the future. The moons path seems some what random, but over a certain amount of years, ten, the moon repeats the pattern. If it were keeping to the that pattern it shouldn't have been a new moon a few night ago, it should have been a waxing crescent."

"What does that mean?" Morgan asked.

"It means it hasn't been two years its been many years..."

"How can that be!" Rossi exclaimed.

"I think that some how we have moved in time."

"Like with a time machine?" Morgan suggested,

"Kind of, but it was the entire plant. I think we are thousands of years in the future..."

"What do you mean." Rossi asked and I could see the fear in his eyes.

"Time on Earth hasn't passed at all. It has only been two years. But some how the rest of the universe has progressed thousands of years. Thats why there are no stars, they're all died."

"What about the sun?" Morgan asked.

"I don't now. But if the rest just went out a few months ago, then I would expect that The Sun isn't far from going supernova and going out itself."

"When?" Rossi asked as if I knew everything.

"I can't been to sure. I'm not a astronomer."

"How do we find out." Rossi asked, though it was more of a demand.

"There's this guy at the FBI that I think would be able to tell us. I tried to give JJ and Emily a hint to what was going on when I left, so many they've already figured it out."

"We need to find out for sure." Rossi said standing.

"How? We're not going there, are we?"

"We have to."

"I can't..."

"What do you mean?"

"I... i didn't just leave I was marked by Holland, with a '2'. I swear I don't remember telling them anything!"

"Dammit Reid!" I flinched as the acid in his voice.

"I'm sorry, Rossi...." It was silent for a very long time. "What happens now?"

"I don't know..." Rossi mumbled and exited the room, my guess was before he pulled out his gun and shot me.

_**------------------------------------**_

_**A/N: I really have no idea about the moon cycles and what not so all the numbers and facts are purely made up for the prupose of this story.**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Midnight Sky**

**Chapter 16**

I was feed a small dinner which I ate with Morgan. Neither one of us knew where Rossi was. Morgan guessed that he was at one of the other houses on the block. There were about twenty members of Rossi's group. Less then half of which stayed in this house, HQ, and they others stayed in another house just down the block.

After I ate Morgan took me up to mine and Jack's room. It was on the top floor, the same floor the homes less kids stayed on. The room was small but had about five beds. It was their visitors room. But I knew it was more of a prison cell where they could look after us.

The second and ground floors were where the members of the group stayed, and where the meetings and what ever else they did was done. The basement was the hospital. There was always two doctors or nurses down there, out of the six that were part of the group. They switched out, along with who had to stay up in each house and watch guard, every night.

I found myself in a deep sleep only minutes after lying on the rock hard bed. Jack curled up next to me, afraid to sleep in his own bed. I could hear our guard out side the door along with the sounds of the dozen kids trying to get to sleep themselves.

I_ was looked right at Gideon. He had fainted several minutes ago and the men had left. This time they had tortured him with whips, something they did to me regularly. My wounds were healing though, because they hadn't touched me in weeks._

_Over that time Gideon had be able to tell me a few things about what was going on out side. I couldn't comprehend any of it though. My mind was so twisted with my own pain and his that I didn't want to know. Everything he told me slipped right through and I couldn't even tell you how long it had been since I was taken, even though he had told me a thousand times. Our conversations were always short, though, wither because of more torture or him passing out._

_By now the light didn't bug me as much and I knew the end was close for Gideon. They wouldn't let me be out of pain to long before conflicting more. And they would keep Gideon alive. I was unable to get strong and clear minded. _

_Though the had left us alone I knew they would be back soon to hurt him more. It was their pattern. I wished Gideon would wake before that so we might talk a little. I needed to tell him some things. Maybe ask him how long it had been again and tell him that I was sorry. _

_But they didn't wait that long. It was mostly several hours later but my sense of time was so off it felt like only minutes. The two men walked to him and dumbed water over his head. As he woke I was going to call to him, but at the moment a gag was thrust into my mouth from someone standing behind me. _

_"Don't talk." The man said. I knew who it was. It was the man that called the shots, but I only knew his voice he was very careful never to show his face. _

_They started to torture Gideon again. His screams echoed through the small room. At first he had tried to be strong, but as time went on he got weak and started to not care. I hated him for it. I wished I never had to hear his screams again and just wished they would kill him. I hated myself from thinking that but I knew no one was coming to save us. In the movies they always save the brave hero just before his death, but this wasn't a movie. Neither one of us was leaving._

_I tried not to watch him. Instead I looked to the door just beyond him. I imagined Hotch and Morgan breaking through the door guns out. Emily and JJ following close behind. I could feel the happiness over whelm me and I had to remind myself that it wasn't really happening. _

_I looked back to Gideon he had stopped screaming, maybe for my benefit, maybe he was to weak to make any more sound. He looked right at me, and I tried to look away but I could. I could see the life leaving his eyes. The sorrow and pain. But there was something else. Hope. I knew it was toward me, but I didn't know how I could do anything to help him, the world. I was here and no-one was coming to save me. How was I supposed to get out?_

_I knew he understood my confusion and I could tell he was trying to tell me something, but the words never got out. I watched as the life left his eyes for good. The tears flood down my face as I watched his empty body begging him to not he dead, but I knew he was. The screams echoed through my mind as I was left alone._

I woke with a start. At first I was totally confused at where I was. Then I remembered. Then I was scared. Jack wasn't curled up next to me. I jumped out of the bed, almost about to call Morgan, but found him sitting right next to me.

"Where's Jack!?" I asked pulling myself free of my blankets. My arm hurt pretty bad as I moved it quickly.

"Its almost noon, Reid." Morgan laughed slightly and I felt my skin flush. "He's eating Lunch by now."

"Oh... Sorry." I muttered rubbing my hands over my face.

"You didn't miss anything." Morgan smiled. "You hungry."

I really wasn't but I knew if I sad no he would think I was lieing. "Yeah."

"Come down stair and we'll eat lunch with Jack." He helped me to my feet and we headed down the stairs.

At the long table there was more then ten people sitting. Jack was at the head of the table eating next to Rossi and a nice looking girl who was probably only fifteen years old. Morgan lead me in that direction, but the only thing I wanted to do was run. Last time I had seen Rossi he had been mad at me, and I wasn't sure one night was enough the get over the possibility that I was a traitor.

I took a seat next to Jack and as far away from Rossi as i could be with out seeming like I was trying to avoid him. Morgan took his seat right next to him.

"Finally." Rossi said and I wasn't sure if I heard anger in the words or not.

"I needed it." I said touching my wounded arm. The leg and stomach were pretty much healed by now, but I hadn't been to nice on my arm lately.

"I'm glad your feeling better." Rossi said taking a bite of the sandwich in front of him.

I looked at mine, it looked like ham or turkey, but didn't move toward it. I felt kind of sick and didn't want to throw up. Instead I picked up the glass of crystal clear water in front of me and took a long drink. The liquid felt good down my throat.

"You want some Coffee?" Morgan asked and my stomach turned.

"No..' I muttered taking another long drink to try and settle my stomach. I wondered if it had been the dream that was making me nausea or if I was getting sick or infected. I decided to go down and see a doctor when I got a chance.

"Listen Reid." Rossi said after a few long minutes. I talked silently to Jack and the young girl during that time. "I've been thinking. I don't care if you did give anything up." His voice was hard, normal. "I know you. One way or another you're a good man and only want to help now. But the thing is the FBI isn't as trusting. But we need you if we're going to figure this out. We need to get information from the FBI with out them knowing you're helping us."

"Couldn't we just go in and get what we need?" Morgan asked, obviously this was the first time Rossi had shared his ideas with anyone.

"No. They would want to be partners in figure this all out. And if that happens we wont be able to keep Reid and Secret. What I was thinking was that we could have our own mole." Rossi looked at me. "Is this Doctor you know trust worthy?" I nodded, afraid that if I talked I was throw up. "Okay, then is there anyone that we can use as a between?"

I thought about it for a moment. My first thought was of Simon. He had helped me escape in the first place. But then I really didn't know anything about him. JJ wouldn't help, I was sure of that. She had been brain washed, in a way. That left Emily. She was still on my side. And owed me.

It took another moment for me to get control of my body before I could talk. "Emily." The words sounded weak.

"Okay." Rossi said, and went into thought. Morgan was looking at my funny and I wondered if I looked as sick I was starting to feel.

Several minutes passes before Rossi spoke again. "We are going to send someone, Paul I think, to the FBI. He had connections there so they wont thing much about him coming around. While there he can talk to Emily, tell her whats going on, and hopefully she will agree to meet us in our half way house. Then we can explain to her whats going on, and hopefully she can talk to this doctor- what's his name?"

"Greg..." I mumbled then throw up.

Morgan was next to me in an instant. He was talking to me, but I didn't hear a word he said. I felt light headed and everything was going fizzy. I wanted to tell him something but my mouth wouldn't move. This really didn't feel like an infection. Then I fainted.


	17. Chapter 17

**Midnight Sky**

**Chapter 17**

Pictures flashed before my eyes. Gideon dieing and dead. Me being tortured. Blood smeared across the wall. Garcia being tortured. Nothing made sense. I knew what I saw but I didn't know what it was. Fear boiled up in me as Garcia's screams mixed with Gideon's. Pain. There was only pain. Mental and physical.

Darkness and light combined into one thing. There was no good but only evil. Life was fading away from me. Away from the ones I loved. Hotch's face flickered into my vision. Death piled around me. Jack and Haley's corpses decayed next to me. All that I feared and hated in life came true. The world was ending and I couldn't do anything to stop it.

-------------------------------

I came out of the delirium several hours later. I was lying on a bed in a slightly smelly place. It took my eyes a lot while to adjusted to the sudden light. I soon figured that I was in the small hospital at Rossi's place. A few doctors and nurses where attending to a few patients and others were screaming in pain. The smell was that of blood and death. It made me nauseous.

"Reid are you okay?" The voice came from beside me but I couldn't move my head to look to see who it was. It sounded like Morgan, though.

I tried to speak but I couldn't so I shock my head no.

"Doctor?" Morgan called and a few minutes later a doctor came over. He was an older man with salt-and-pepper hair. He looked over me then said something to Morgan, something so soft I couldn't catch it.

Then he said louder, "He's coming out of the delirium and fever, though. Thats a good sign." He almost smiled, but didn't quite make it and I wondered if he ever smiled. "How do you feel?"

"Nauseous." I mumbled trying not to move.

"You should be okay. You need some more sleep." The doctor said and as if on cue I couldn't hold on any longer and feel into sleep once again.

Once again my dreams were filled with random things that I couldn't make any sense out of. Garcia's face popped up more then once, along with Hotch's. Something told me it was just my delirium producing this images. As time went on I started to make more sense out of what I saw. But I was still to sick to care.

The pain, which I was able to tell was real, was to much. My lungs burnt with every breath. My body ached with ever movement. Even the soft beat of my heart seemed to be filled with pain and anguish.

-------------------------------

I woke again. This time more clear minded. The pain had faded away to a soft throbbing. The room was darker now and the screams and cries had died down. Though the screams of Gideon and Garcia still echoed through my mind.

Suddenly I understood everything that had passed. I knew what my seemingly random dreams meant. I tried to sit up but I was to weak. Thats when I saw Morgan jump out of the bed next to me. His soft hand was on my forehead in an instant.

"How you feeling?" He asked and motioned for a doctor to come.

"No doctor." I said, the words so smashed together they were barely audible.

"Okay. Okay.' Morgan soothed me and the older man backed off.

"Garcia.' The word hurt to say and it was more then physical pain.

"What about her? She was killed a few months ago..." Morgan said and through my own pain I could see the fire in his eyes.

"No.. No she's not dead." I said fight back the sickness that was sneaking up on me.

"What?"

It took a few minutes before I was able to continue. "They took her, like the took Gideon. But they haven't killed her. At least not while I was there."

"She... She's alive?" His voice was no more then a whisper.

"They were trying to make me talk. I think I might have." I throw up then, over the side of my bed.

The doctor came rushing forward, but I pushed him off. I wasn't done yet.

"Hotch." I muttered. I was getting weaker by the second.

"What about him?" I could tell he was still getting over the fact that Garcia might not be dead.

"He was there. Maybe not..." I mumbled. "He needs to be found, though. before they find him."

"They? Who's they?" It was to late though I was already out.

This time my dreams weren't as crazy and I could focus on them more and knew what was going on. What I saw was surprising.

_The room I was in was one I don't remember ever being in before. Maybe it had been one of my various torture rooms over the last few months but I did 't think so. It was larger not that I mattered I couldn't move anyway. The walls were a dull red instead of the pale white, or gray that I was used to. _

_It had been many months since I lost Gideon. I wasn't sure how long- time seemed to stand still. I hadn't seen the sun in what could have been years. The pain I was put through in that time was to much. Many times I thought I would die of agony, but they always stopped right before that point. Most the times they would put me in the dark room where I would go with out light and sound, but my own voice, for days or weeks. Some times they would prevent me from sleeping using dogs or shock. Once I was stronger they would start all over again._

_This time was different. My bones where broken and a fresh pole of blood was forming where I sat from my cuts. I felt sick and couldn't move. It had been at least a day since they came to see me though. It was to long since they saw me. It scared me. What were they doing? _

_A day or two later the door on the far end of the room opened. First came in the food my body so desperately needed then came in another man with a women with her head covered by a bag. I inched away from them, seeing the large guns trained on me just in case I tried to run._

_The girl was through on to the ground. The scream she made was familiar, but my mind was so foggy that I couldn't pine point it. They men left the room then. I wanted to move to the female to see if she was okay. But it hurt to much._

_Instead I decided to ask. It took a moment to get my voice to work. "You okay?" My voice sounded weird to me._

_"Yeah..." She said sitting up and I realized she wasn't hand cuffed and didn't seem to hurt, though I could see the blood on her cloths. What was going on? Why would the place another prisoner with me that could escape._

_She then pulled off the bag on her head. It was Garcia. My stomach turned. It was Gideon all over again. I wanted to cry and scream. They couldn't kill her too! I wouldn't be able to survive that._

_"Garcia! No!' I cried._

_"Reid?" She seemed a little drugged. "Oh my God! Are you okay!" _

_She rushed over to my broken body. As she got closer I could see the bruises on her bare arms and face. She seemed to have lost quite a bit of weight._

_"Ouch...' I exclaimed as she touched my arm. _

_"Sorry..." I quickly drew back as if I were going to bite her._

_"It's fine..." I muttered looking over to the food on the floor. "Could you?" I asked and she knew what to do._

_She brought to food over and the two of us eat in silence. It was when we were almost done eating the small meal when she spoke._

_"I can't believe your okay." She smiled widely and I took it in as best I could. I was like a ray of light in my forever dark world._

_I couldn't find anything to say, though there was a thousand questions I had to ask._

_"I guess I know how Hotch felt now." She said a little wry._

_"What?!"_

_"And you... of course.' She looked at me like I was going to kill her._

_"No I mean, what about Hotch?"_

_"Oh?" She seemed a little confused for a moment, but then she seemed to remember something. "About a year ago he was taken hostage by some people. Not the same people here, Holland and all, but some bad guys working with Holland. Russian I think they were. Anyway he was locked up for a long month before he got away. Didn't seem to eat a bite for weeks. It wasn't long after that that he decided to go under cover. I think being tortured," Garcia swallowed hard. "changed him a lot."_

_I couldn't help but keep the fear out of my eyes for her. Her story didn't make much sense to me, but I didn't have time to ask questions they finally came for us then. The only thing different from Gideon was they tortured both of us._


	18. Chapter 18

**Midnight Sky**

**Chapte 18**

_**-------------------------------------**_

_**A/N: So if you watch "Lost" you know they always say that this is the episode that reveals everything. Well that is this chapter. I hope it isn't to confusing. If you have any questions please ask and I will try to clarify. We're getting close to the end. Please enjoy! And that you for all the great reveiws.**_

_**----------------------------------------**_

When I woke up next I was amazed to find that not only did I remember that of which was in the dream, I remembered everything also. I had been waiting so long to know what was going on and how I got out, but I wasn't ready for this. I don't think I would ever have been ready for this.

Then there was Hotch and Garcia. Hotch had been taken before and now, I was sure of it, those same people were after him again, though I wasn't sure why. Then there was Garcia still in the hands of Holland. She wasn't killed, I knew that. When I had been set free she had still been in holding. But if the time line was right she had been gone nearly three months now. I live for two years, but could she do the same?

There was far to much to think about. It was so much that I didn't really feel the sickness still racing through my body, and I was grateful for that. I knew if I felt it I would only get sicker, knowing what was going on. I had a choose to make now. I wither had to go into quarantine, and help save lives, or I was going to have to try and stop what was going to happen. The whole thing made my mind spine.

Finally I opened my eyes deciding to have Rossi and Morgan help me decided what to do. As I had expected Morgan was still next to me.

"Get back." I told him noticing how dry my throat was.

"Why?" Morgan actually leaned closer.

"You're going to get what I have." I muttered trying not to get nauseous.

"How do you know?"

"I remember." I mutter then coughed a rather painful cough. "Can you get Rossi? I need to talk to you guys."

"Sure." Morgan got up quickly and turned. It looked like he didn't believe I was going to be awake when he got back.

Before he left he went and talked to the doctor. The doctor came over to me, wearing a blue face mask. He looked over me, checking everything I knew there was to check and some stuff I didn't. Then he looked down at me.

"Your fever is gone." He said his voice mellow-toned. "You seem to be getting better."

I wanted to tell him it wasn't over yet. That a lot more people were going to be getting sick. "Do you know what it is?" I asked with another cough.

he turned away for a second and gave me a cup of water that I nearly drank all of. Then he answered. "No. Its quite odd really."

"Has anyone else gotten sick?"

"No.. Why?" Of course no one was sick yet. It would either take them over a week or around a day.

"How long have I been out?"

"Um... A little over 12 hours." I still had time.

Rossi and Morgan entered the room then, passing by the dozen or so sick or injured people. They to had on face masks now.

"You asked to see me?" Rossi asked, he sounded worried.

"I need to talk to Emily." I said not even thinking. There were a million ways I could have come into this easier.

"Why?" Rossi asked slowly.

"Or JJ. Anyone at the FBI really. I need to know what kinds of medicine I was given when I was with them. When I first came in and when I was shot."

"Why?" Morgan asked this time.

"Oh, Doctor!" I just remembered something.

"Yeah...."

"What is the standard treatment for Nitro-gas?" He looked completely stunned by my question.

"Um.. Hydro-" I cut him off we didn't have much time.

"Great, I need you to give everyone here a dose of that."

"Are you insane! We only have a limited supple, what happens if there's an attack?!"

"This is the attack!" Everything seemed to stop. They all understood. I explained anyway. "I didn't just escape and I didn't give them any information. They decided to infect me with a daises of some sort, something new. Incurable. Lethal. They set me free in the recently bombed area because they knew the FBI would be making their rounds and would find me. They would take me to their head-quarters where anyone that came in contact with me would get sick as well.

"Its so new, though, that something the FBI gave me slowly the process down. Either the Nitro-Gas cure, or something I was given after I was shot. I think the illness was supposed to start showing two days, maybe three, after they injected me. Enough time so they could get out of the way, or I could get taken to the building where basically I would wipe them all out. Chances are they are already starting to see people get sick over there.

"How many days has it been? Seven? Eight? I'm not sure how long it takes for it to kill, but what I do know is we need to find a cure, and fast!"

"Crap!" Morgan muttered under his breath with a few curse words.

"You can't go anywhere." Rossi said automatically.

"That's just it. I'm not done. That's the really bad news." I waited for someone to protest but they didn't so I continued. "Hotch was abducted a few months after I was, right?"

"Yeah, but how'd you know?" Morgan asked.

"Garcia told me. She's alive. With Holland. I think they're trying to get something out of her to. Like JJ said she was a big threat to them, maybe their trying to turn the tables, I'm not to sure.... Anyway, Hotch was taken by the Russians, or someone else on Holland's side. Then he was out undercover. The Russians are coming back to him. They were the ones at Haley's house. Hotch knows something that they want. Maybe they know his undercover and think Holland is double crossing them, I can't be sure. The think is Hotch is in trouble. As is Garcia. I'm not sure how long she can hold out."

"Let me get this straight. Holland is this close to whipping out the 'government' but the Russians, who have been his closest allies through all this, think that he is screwing them over so they're going to turn on him?" Rossi said starting to pace back and forth.

"I'm not sure. All I know is Hotch has something they want."

It was silent for a long moment as everyone tried to take it all in.

"We have a meeting with Emily in two hours." Rossi finally said.

"We don't have time! This has already started! People are going to be dieing so. Others will be getting sick. We need to go now! I don't care if the FBI I think I'm a traitor, we need to go to them right now!"

"Reid, your sick! We can't have you walking around..."

I looked down. It pained me to think of all the deaths that were my fault. "Everyone in the FBI is most likely already infected. Everyone here. Anyone on the street I came in contact to. There's nothing we can do to prevent this from happening." I thought of Haley and Jack. And JJ, Emily, Kevin, Morgan, and Rossi. All my friends, dieing. I thought of the women on the tram that talked to me. Everyone I even passed on the street. I saw them all dieing around me, just like in my delirium.

"Okay, Lets go." Rossi finally said taking off his mask.

I pushed myself out of the bed and on unsteady feet started for the door. When I almost fell over Morgan was there to catch me. We made our way back to the man floor. By then I was so tired I would have fallen over if Morgan hadn't been holding me. I had to continue going though. I could let all those deaths happen.

"How are we going to get there?" I asked when we made it to the door, after Rossi stopped to bark orders at a few men, giving them the short explanation.

"We have our own subway. Well its the old subway, kind of. No-one knows it works." Morgan explained.

It was dark out, some time close to midnight I guessed. I looked up to see the thick clouds covering the small speck of light that was the moon. There was still so much that didn't fit into the puzzle. Like how we had moved in time and how do we go back. Or at least how we fixed the wrong that had been down. Why the Russians wanted Hotch so much. And what did he know.

In a matter of minutes we were underground. I don't remember how we got there, having not payed much attention, and really didn't care. There were a few other people down here, some with large guns others standing on corroded platform waiting for the next train. If I had been feeling any better I would have been scared about getting on the train. This place didn't look to safe.

Impatiently Rossi passed back and forth in front of me and Morgan. It only took a little under a minute for the train to arrive, but that wasn't fast enough for him. We boarded it and it was off in a flash. I sat trying to sit up straight. It felt good to get some rest.

My strength was slowly returning to me. I guessed it was something about the illness. It leaves you near death from 12 hours, then you start to get better, move around a little, maybe get more people sick. Then it comes back for the kill. We had to hurry.

We were silent for the long train ride. There was a few others sitting a few seat down and no-one wanted them to know what was going on. If word got out about this then there would be massive panic, something we needed to avoid.

The train itself was a very bumpy ride. Every jolt made me want to throw up. I had a major head-ache and it wasn't getting any better with the flickering lights. It was a long twenty minutes before Rossi finally stood when the train stopped. There hadn't been many other stops.

"We're about a block away, now." He said leading the way out.

I barely had to lean on Morgan any more. We were up the stairs and half running, I was going as fast as I could, down the street. We didn't even think what we were going to tell them when we got there. 'You have to let us in because we know what's going on. Oh, and we're all going to die because of Reid.' That would go over smoothly.

We all stopped when we came to the door of the large building. There were no men out side it, but we knew right inside there was going to be a whole bunch of people pointing guns at us. Rossi looked at us making eye contact then nodded. Morgan swung the door open and walked in with his hands up. Rossi and I followed.

Inside there were five guys hold AK-47s at us and another on a radio calling the 'director'- who I remembered was Strauss.

"We come in peace. We all worked for the FBI at one time." Rossi said firmly.

"What do you want." One of the men asked harshly.

"We know what's going on. We need to speak to the person in charge." Rossi continued in the same confident voice.

"What do you know?" Another man shouted.

"People have been getting really sick, haven't them." I said weakly. The men lowered their guns, eyes wide.


	19. Chapter 19

**Midnight Sky**

**Chapter 19**

The men led us to one of the small office like rooms on the first floor. It was a cozy looking place with papers and books piling ever surface. The room itself was quite large, but with all the junk it made it feel quite crowded with the four of us, one of the guards was left behind to watch us. And I figured it would only get worse.

The door was thrust open a few long minutes later. A much older and raged looking Strauss walking in. She looked like she hadn't sleep in a year and had aged ten years, not two. Behind her came Emily.

"You can leave." Strauss told the guard and he left us alone.

"Hey, Rossi, Morgan, Reid." Emily tried to muse a smile but failed. I knew it was bad then and a wave a nausea came over me.

"Who's sick?" Morgan asked catching on to the same disappear.

"JJ and Kevin, along with half our staff." She said trying to be strong.

It made sense that JJ would be sick I had been with her the most over the days I spent here.

"When'd she, and the other, start getting sick?" I asked forcing back the vomit building in my throat.

"JJ was the first to fall ill, what was it? Three days ago? After that one by one each person was going out." Strauss said.

"How is she doing now?" I asked unable to keep my voice calm.

"Fine, she says she's ready to get up and help, but she was so sick before, I can't imagine her being better already. In fact most the people are getting better really fast." Strauss explained.

"So we have more then 4 days before they start dieing." I muttered to Rossi and Morgan but everyone else heard me.

"What?! Die! Their getting better!" It was Emily this time, and tear falling down her face.

I quickly went over what I knew with them. "I need to know what medicines I was given while here." I finished.

"Standard gun shot meds include morphine and anistesa." Strauss said, "But I can get you the basics.

"Good. I think you should look into the similarities between Nirto-Gas meds and the other things. Something in them is slowing the progress of the virus." I said.

Strauss called in a man and told him what to do before turning back to us. "You said something about Hotchner?"

"Yeah. He's in danger." I answered.

"He's undercover."

"We know, but the Russians that attacked him before are back. He knows something." Morgan said.

"How can that be. Everything he knows, we know. He reports into us twice monthly." Strauss said. "If he knows something then he is keeping it to himself." she accused.

"Who's been dealing with his reports lately?" I asked suddenly getting an idea.

"Um, I'm not sure off the top of my head, we can do some checking..." She walked to the door again.

"Is it a guy named Simon?" I asked and she stopped.

After a moment of thinking she nodded. "Yes. I guess it could be Simon..... Simon Waterful?"

"I don't know his last name." I told her.

"What does it matter?"

"He's the one that helped me escape before. The guns that went off where planted and set to go off to distract you. It was all done by him." I said.

"If he helped you out then why would he hid information?" Rossi asked before Strauss or Emily, who seemed stunned, could say anything.

"Something seemed off. I get meet him a few days ago and he helped me escape. I always wondered how he could he so sure that I was innocent. I always just figured it was the whole, I'm the only one that can save the world thing."

"Those guns weren't just planted there." Emily finally got out.

"It was Holland's men. They shot six innocent people that night." Strauss finished.

"What!?" Morgan and I said at once.

"Simon's a spy... a mole..." Emily muttered.

"It makes sense." I said after another wave of nausea passed. "Simon helped me escape because he knew if I was killed I wont go off to infect more people, the virus would end with the FBI. He wanted me to find Rossi and get the secret organizations sick..."

"But if he knew Hotch was a spy on his own people why wouldn't he just tell them and have him killed?" Rossi asked.

"Maybe he didn't know who it was. He's never really seen him, so he might not know who it is." Strauss said, trying to find the silver lining.

"Or maybe Hotch has been found out and Simon's just fabricated the reports to make us think his okay...." Rossi said unable to not be a cynic.

"Where is he now?" Emily asked.

"I'll send the guards after him." Strauss said and exited the room. I was pretty sure he wasn't going to be there, though. He was a smart guy and knew I would get my memory back soon and figure it all out. He would have left the moment he heard we had come back.

"I want to see JJ." I said suddenly and Morgan nodded.

"I'll take you to her." Emily said and lead us out of the room and down the hall, passing Strauss as we did so.

We made out way up the stair to the ICU. It was even more packed then it had been before. Many people I had seen before, and new weren't doctors or nurses were tending to the sick.

"How many have died?" I asked.

"Any of the injured patients that got it die in the first twelve hours. The rest of them come out of it okay." Emily explained.

'Not for long.' I thought sadly. My guess was that it killed with in five hours. that meant I had a little over four days, while JJ only had two days, along with all the others that were sick. It seemed to tale four days for it to kick in, with out the compound that slows it, and that meant Rossi, Morgan and their group would be down in about three days. Haley and Jack where bound to get sick any time now, along with Emily. I still had no idea how to stop this.

By the time we found JJ amongst the beds I was leaning on Morgan for support again. JJ didn't look to good. I wondered if I looked that bad now, or if it was a progressive thing.

"How are you feeling." Emily asked sitting on the side of her bed.

"My head still hurts." she said before noticing us standing in front of her. "Reid? Morgan! Rossi!" She sat up. "Wait... Am I seeing things again?"

"No, there really here." Emily said cheerfully. "They know whats going on." And the four of us told her everything we knew.

"The future?" JJ seemed to be stuck on that one fact, not even Simon being a spy seemed to be more important. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah.. I said. Is Greg sick, do you know?" I asked softly.

JJ slowly shock her head. "I don't know."

Strauss came up to us then. "Simon is gone."

"It figures." Rossi said.

"We think we know what's slowing it down, though." She said with a wide smile. "Since the fall we have had to cut back on many of the normal chemicals. Something that we use in most our meds. is iron. That must be whats slowing it down."

"Great! Now all you need to do is get as much iron as we can into all the people that haven't gotten sick. It might slowly it down enough so we... they.... can find a cure." I said fighting back tears. I wasn't sure I was going to be able to save JJ and Kevin and all the others that were sick. "Also you need to get a bulletin out telling the general public to eat as much iron as they can. Luckily its a very common element."

Strauss nodded and was off. We stood there for a long time with out talking.

"I'm going to go see if I can't find Greg, or some one else that can help me. You all should go get some iron, and tell your people what's going on." I said.

"I'm not leaving you, Reid, your sick." Morgan said.

"I'm getting better. I wont start going down hill again for another three days." I couldn't help but look at JJ, knowing she was close to that. "Besides, some one needs to get word to your people."

"Reid..."

"Please, Morgan, Jack's there... Maybe you can find Haley also... He needs his mom, especially now." I couldn't fight the tears any more.

"Okay... Okay man, I'll go back. But I'm coming right back, okay."

"I'll be fine." I said between gasps for air.

I turned then I went off back to the stairs. Then I went to the next floor hoping to find someone, anyone, that could help me. I quickly found myself back in the same room with all the stair maps. There was only a couple of people in it now. I figure most had gotten sick, and the others were helping tend to them. I didn't see Greg.

I walked over to one of the maps and an older man came over to me. "Can I help you?"

"The reason there are no stairs, is because we;ve moved through time." I said with out looking at him.

"What? Thats impossible."

"The moon's patterns have changed. If it was two years in the future it wouldn't have been a new moon a few nights ago." I continued to explain my reasoning.

"But that's impossible." The man muttered looking over his own charts. "You mean all the stars have gone super-nova and turned to black holes?" I nodded. "But that means that our sun can't be far behind...."

"I know... What was the predicted year of the sun going out?" I asked finally looking at the man.

"Um...." He turned and started to go through some papers. Once he found the date I started to think. Using the moon charts he had, my head hurting to much to do it all in my mind, we went through the years. By the time we were done, thirty or so minutes later, we had figured all we needed out.

"The Sun is going to start going Super-Nova in two days...." I muttered. "That must be what the Russians know that is making them go hay-wire. They know that we only have two days to live..."

The day was just going worse as it went. Now it didn't even matter if we found a cure to the virus, we were going to be dead in a couple of days anyway.


	20. Chapter 20

**Midnight Sky**

**Chapter 20**

I tried with all my soul to be strong. The adverse effect of the sickness was taking its tole, along with the weakness for the wounds I had supstanded. Now I not only had to worry about saving people from a virus I had to save the entire world from the sun. It was beyond my strength.

Somewhere along the road I got the idea in my head that I was the only one that could save the world. But I had been wrong. I couldn't do it. I was broken and falling apart fast I was never going to be able to turn back the clock.

Tears formed in my eyes and flowed down my checks like rivers. I was done. I gave up. I couldn't do this. I was just Spencer Reid, boy genius. I wasn't Hotch- who was most likely dead- or Rossi or Morgan. I couldn't take any more torture. Any more pain. I was already the cause of so much death and destruction I couldn't bare to think of anything else.

I was a coward. I couldn't face JJ any more, any of my friends. I had hidden myself in Strauss' vancient office. She had so much to do lately, and her job had just gotten bigger when Greg told her about the sun, that I knew she wouldn't be coming in here for a long time. Meaning it was one of the only places I could be alone. JJ was dieing and I was hiding!

The door opened slowly, as if someone wasn't sure if it was the right room. I didn't move to hid, or leave. I didn't have the energy. A flood of light flowed in, I hadn't turned on the lights and had been sitting in complete darkness. See me sitting cross-legged on the desk Rossi walked in.

"You okay?" He asked shutting the door and turning on the light.

"No." I muttered.

"We need you, Reid." I just shock my head, not even caring that I was crying. "Yes we do. You've led us this far, you can't give up now."

"I can't do this, Dave. I'm not a leader."

"But you are brilliant. If anyone can figure out what to do, its you." he was sitting next to me now his arm around my shoulder.

Shacking my head again I said, "I can't take any more... I'm not the one that you need. You need Hotch... or Morgan... I couldn't even brake into a jail with out being shot."

"Spencer, listen to me. You don't need to be a macho man to do something great. You said that you remembered everything." I nodded. "So that means you remember why they took you in the first place."

"I had stumbled upon something in some of my readings of the government reports. I was afraid that someone was up to no good. I came to you for help, but you turned it down as just an anomaly. I kept fishing though." I explained.

"Yes and you were close, really close. That's why they took you."

"They thought I knew something that might help them. I didn't know anything... not really."

"I used the information you had given me to do my own searching, that's why I went Black. No-one thought I was on to anything, they turned me down like I turned you down. But I found something. I found Holland."

"But what does that have to do with anything."

"Please think back, Reid. I know its hard, but you know what they were asking you for, it might help us."

I was silent for a long time. I didn't want to remember what they did to me. What they asked me. I had shielded that from my mind, afraid of the pain in would cause. I dove into those memories though, knowing that Rossi was right. I was the only one that know what they were doing there. I had to try.

Fresh tears in my eyes I said, "Time-space-continuum."

"Time travel?"

"More like worm holes and stuff like that."

"So we didn't just move through time, we went through a worm hole?"

"Maybe...." I was trying to get control of myself now.

"Does that mean we could go back?"

"Maybe..."

------------------------------------

JJ, Emily, Morgan, Rossi and I sat at a round table much like we used to, only this table was in the lunch room. Breakfast was only a few hours off from being served so we had to hurry of we wanted this to be private.

JJ and Emily, especially JJ kept looking over me like I wasn't real or something. I couldn't blame her. She hadn't had that much time to get back to thinking that I was still good. It was pretty easy, though, because I knew they both knew that I was a good person and never wanted to think oater wise. I wondered if JJ would ever look at me the same way again.

"So I went back to the house and told everyone to eat and be injected with as much iron as they could. They already know that because they caught Strauss' broadcast, but they were thankful to know what was going on.

"Jack..." Morgan paused and looked at me with sorry eyes. "Jack's fallen ill. I sent a few men off to get Haley and when they got back they said she was just as ill. Their together now. The Russian's were no where to be seen at her house, luckily."

"Has anyone else fallen ill?" Rossi asked and I could tell he was truly worried about the people he now called family, like he used to see us.

"Two of the patients in the basement have died, and three others ore sick. No-one else is sick though. We are keeping the two house separate, hoping that prevents it from spreading through the whole group." Morgan also cared a lot about them.

"What's being done here?" Rossi asked Emily and JJ.

"Most everyone has been given a dose of one of the many meds with iron, and the kitchen in preparing a meal full of raw meat." Emily said, with a little laugh, trying to keep everyone in a god mood.

"Good." Rossi said with out a second look at the joke.

"Greg and the other scientists are trying to devise how Holland was able to send us into the future, but I'm not sure their going to get anywhere." JJ said with a cough that made me winch.

"What about Hotch?" Rossi asked.

"That's the hard part. We have people going through his files to see where Simon first infiltrated him, but that wont tell us if he's been found out or not." A wave a nausea came over me.

"What do we do if he has been... found out." I asked not hiding my sickness. It made Morgen very unconformable.

"I think we need to focus on how we plan on setting things right first." Rossi said. His tone of voice wasn't as hard as it might have been before, know how hard this was for me.

"Okay." I sighed and got my head back into the game. "If it is a worm hole, then the theory is that you can go two ways. I think if we can find the worm hole that sent us through we can reverse it and get back."

"How?" Morgan asked. "Do we just set a few buttons then the world gets pulled through and everything is fine and dandy."

"If that is the case everything wont be fine and dandy." JJ said a little acid in her voice.

"If that happens we still have to find a cure for the virus, or everyone is going to die anyway." I clarified.

"What else could happen?" Rossi asked.

"The worm hole might not be that big, in that case only a few people could go back in time. In that case we would have to go back and stop Holland from ever making the worm hole."

"That sounds like the ideal way to go." Emily pointed out.

"Yeah, but it'll be a lot harder on those who go through." I replied.

"What about the virus? Wouldn't it stay with the people that go through and infect people from the past." Morgan asked.

"I'm not sure..." I sighed again. "That's why we need to either find Hotch or someone else that knows more then we do."

It was silent for a moment before Emily nearly shouted. "The Russians!"

"What?" Rossi jumped at the sudden burst.

"They know what's going. They might know something. Or at least know where Hotch is, after all their trying to find him as well."

"That's brilliant." Morgan smiled ear to ear.

"How do we find them. Their kind of not on our side..." JJ said her voice laced in acid.

"I think they might make an expectation for this." Morgan said.

"They might not side with the FBI, but they might listen to me." Rossi whispered.

"Why?" Emily asked.

"I'm not really known for following then rules." Some how that didn't surprise me.

"So if we find them, they might work with you and your guys?" I asked and he nodded.

"The computer system." Emily said, casting my brain waves. "We can find record of their known hid-outs and military camps. Maybe even some know associates in the D.C. area."

Rossi only nodded.

"I can get Kevin on it right away. I'm sure he'll be happy to have a reason to get out of the hospital." Emily said and was off in a flash.

"I'm going to check in with Strauss. See where we're at with finding a cure." Rossi started out.

"I'll go with you." JJ said and I could she was scared. The effects of the virus were starting to return and her already pale sick and turn gray.

"Leasts go see whats going on with the scientists." Morgan suggested for the rest of us. Him and Emily got up but I didn't move.

"Come on?" Morgan pushed me.

"I'll catch up to you in a few minutes. I want to think a little." I told him.

"You sure you can get up the stairs?" Morgan asked truly concerned.

"I'll manage." I said and smiled a weak smile.

"Okay, kid, don't be long or I might just have to come and find you." He said with playfulness but I knew it was only a mask to cover how much he was worried about me.

I was soon alone and let my thoughts wonder. I had to place things together. Get my mind straight.

Hotch had been kidnapped for some unknown reason by the Russian's maybe just because they could. Then he got away or was realized, it didn't seem like anyone really knew for sure. That in itself forced him to want to go undercover, after making up with Haley. While undercover he stumbled into something that was much bigger then he ever would have though. Most likely that something was the worm hole, or what ever it was.

At the same time Simon was over here being Holland's spy. Some how he came across Hotch, or someone on the inside figured out they had a mole, and he started looking over his records and handling them. That's when he noticed that Hotch known about what was going on and he forged new documents so no-one would know. If that was the case then Simon didn't have Hotch's name, undercover name at least, and thus he was okay. That made me fell a lot better.

At the same time as that I was being tortured for information that I really didn't have. I had stumbled onto Holland before he could act and he found out about it and had to take me out. In that time he got the idea that I knew something about the time travel and decided to ask me. I didn't know anything, not specifics, and thus couldn't tell him anything. He brought in Gideon to try and make me creak, but that failed. Then some how he got hold of Garcia, who he not only used against me, but also wanted to use for his own gain. After finally deciding that I was no use he created a virus, infected me with it, and then set me lose to kill everyone.

What I wasn't sure was if Holland was aware that he set us with in days of the sun going super-nova. And if he did then did he have a plan on getting us back. It didn't make sense that he didn't know, after all the Russian's had figured it out I was sure he could have. What if he knew, but didn't know how to get us back? Was he just going to let the world end. Maybe he was expecting the FBI to serenader once they learned what was going on. But if that was the case he would have contacted us.

Over and over I turned the information over in my head. I thought of ever situation I could think of, like a very really game a chess. Unlike chess I had to make my next move very carefully because if I made the wrong move then there wasn't going to be anything else I could do.


	21. Chapter 21

**Midnight Sky**

**Chapter 21**

_**------------------------------------**_

_**A/N: Sorry it took me so long update.**_

_**--------------------------------------**_

I rejoined Morgan and Emily in the labs fifteen minutes later. It had been a work out to get up the stairs, but I had managed. I stopped out side the room for a minute or two to let my breathing even out so Morgan wonted worried about me.

The two of them were talking to the same man I had. The looked over to me when I walked in.

"We explained out worm hole theory to Mac, here, and we're in luck he knows a something about them." Morgan said walking over to me, and helping me make the last few feet. Obviously I hadn't been that good at hiding my pain.

"I did a little research on them and black holes when I was in college." The older man said with a grin. "I never thought it would come in handy."

"What'd you got?" I asked realizing my voice sounded strained.

"If the world would have been moved in the first place then it only makes sense that that's the only way back. It's not like you can open two holes, a large one and a small one. Once you have one you don't want to even try to do anything else, because the magnetic forces would be too much.

"They are also quite stable, despite what you would think, that means that if it started out big then it's going to stay big." Mac finished.

"Do you know what we would be looking for?" I asked.

Mac nodded. "They just asked me that." Emily nodded. "I would say that it would be a large arc way,"

"Like you see in the movies?" Morgan asked.

"Movies are actually quite accurate." I said with out thinking and Morgan gave me a large smile.

"Movie makers through a lot of time into researching the topic so they can make the best looking movie they can. They do over exaggerate a little, though. Like there probably wont be any flashing lights, or any of that."

"How would we reverse it?" Emily asked.

"That can only be answered by someone used to working with the machine. I would image each model would be different, any how."

We nodded and cleared a few more things up, nothing that I couldn't have said with out really knowing it. Then we went down stairs. It was time for breakfast and we all needed our strength if we wanted to save the world.

-----------------------------------

Rossi hadn't said a thing all through the meal. I couldn't tell if that was a good think or not. Everyone else shared what they had come by. JJ and Kevin had looked into the Russians and had the one place they thought they would most likely find them. Even that news didn't spring something in Rossi. Morgan explained what Mac had told us. That news seemed to makes everyone a little more happy.

"Strauss says that it looks like it's going to take a good three days maybe to find a cure if not longer... or at all." Rossi spoke for the first time. He was looking at JJ and me. JJ only had a few hours, I had four days, then the rest of them could fall ill at any time really. With the iron I had lost track of who was sicker then the others. Then there was Jack and Haley.

"It's fine. Right now we need to focus on one thing at a time." JJ said.

"Okay." Rossi said after a long stare off with JJ. "Morgan, Reid, and I will go down and see the Russians in a few."

"Why don't we get to go?" Emily asked defensively.

"First your FBI, do you think their going to talk to us if we're with you." Morgan said, hoping to leave it at that.

"Then there's the point that you both are sick. JJ could fall back into the sickness any time now. And Emily's bound to get sick soon." Rossi said standing and I knew he had something on his mind. Maybe it was about the reason he could go talk to the Russian's in the first place. I didn't want to pry, knowing I wonted get anything if he didn't want me to know.

After JJ shared where we had to go everyone stood to go their own way. I stay seated through.

"You okay, Kid?" Morgan asked touching my shoulder.

"I'm fine, can I have a second to gather myself?" I asked and he left with out another word.

It wasn't until she spoke that I knew she was still there. "It's not your fault, Reid" JJ said sitting next to me.

I didn't look at her as I said, "I know... But I can't let you die..." My voice trailed off and I had to fight had the tears.

"I'm not going to die." I knew she didn't believe that. I was actually surprised that she was talking to me. Maybe by now her appending death and forced her to drop the past.

"What will I do if you do though?" I asked looking at her tears forming in my eyes. "Life wont be the same with out you."

"Life goes on within you and without you." JJ muttered tears of her own forming.

"I promise I'll do what ever it takes to save you." I said standing.

She smiled and hugged me. A few minutes later we went to rejoin our friends.

Morgan, Rossi, and I left a few minutes after that. Most my strength had come back by now. The head-ache was getting worse and worse, though, and I was afraid I knew how we were all going to die. For a second I thought I might share this with Emily or JJ but I figured the FBI already knew this.

When we exited the building I found the the sun was out, again, which I thought was odd. After all I had been told it was cloudy most the time. The sun a blazing hot, and I couldn't help but stare at it, in an indirect angle of course, and wonder if it looked any different then before. Smaller or something. But it seemed the same and I almost felt like it could never be possible that unless then two days it was going to go supernova.

The trip was a short one. The Russians had housed their organization in a building much like the FBI's only a mile away. I did find myself winded but the meal, full of iron, was helping give me strength. We paused a moment outside the building and went over what we were going to say again. We had to make sure that first they never guessed that I was infected, else they might throw us out, and secondly that all we wanted was to stop the world from ending, like them.

Then we entered the building much like was had the FBI. This time no-one had a gun, not even a hidden one. Chances were if they found we were armed they would thing we were here to betray them. The entire way looked about the same but was filled with guards, all pointing guns at us.

I trusted that Rossi would get us through but I couldn't help but feel a sudden sense of dread and fear. My mostly healed wounds ached at the thought of being shot again and I had to fight back a sudden urge to throw-up.

"I'm David Rossi." Rossi stated but none of the men moved. "I'd like to speak the the man in charge?"

"Who are your friends?" One of them asked in a heavy Russian accent and I was reminded of that case many years ago with the Russian Mob cutting off peoples fingers.

"These are my companions. Derek Morgan and Spencer Reid." Rossi answered not even at all nervous.

"What do you want?" The same man asked.

"The same thing you want, not to die when the sun explodes." Rossi said.

The shock was apparent on the man's face. Still holding his gun at us he turned to another and said something in Russian. That guy got on the radio and said something. I never really knew much Russian but from what I did know he was calling for the leader. A voice answered the call and the two talked for a minute before finally an agreement was made.

"Come." The man who first talked ordered.

Rossi was the first one to move. I had expected Morgan to go next, but obviously he didn't want me behind him so I stepped in behind Rossi. Behind Morgan another man with a gun followed. We exited the entire room and walked down a few halls. The building seemed to be an old medical building that used to house a punch of doctors and dentists.

We were lead to a small waiting room type room. There we sat on hard chairs for a good fifteen minutes with our two gun men at the door. We didn't speak or communicate in any way. Finally the door opened and the two guards left before another Russian man walked in.

Behind him came Hotch. By far he looked the normal-est out of everyone. Gravity had taken effect on his hair and it fell onto his forehead. And there was a small bread starting to grow on his Chin, That remember me that i hadn't shaved in over a week. I had never been able to grow a bread, but there was sure to be some hair on my face.

I nearly jumped out of my seat when I saw him. I wanted so much to go up and huge him. Tell him about Gideon. Ask him what was going on. But I restrained myself. Though for a second I couldn't keep my glee off my face. I was sure if I looked at any of the others they would have the same look that I did, even if for just a second.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Dave." The man said and Rossi stood and shock his hand.

"Hello Peter, nice to see you again." Rossi answered.

Morgan and I stood up next and shook hands with Peter introducing ourselves.

"I understand that you want to help and save the world?" Peter asked as if unsure.

"That's right. We really don't want to die in a couple of days, either." Rossi said with a laugh and I got the impression that the two men had spent a lot of time together.

"This is Aaron Reegan." Peter introduced Hotch.

"Hello Aaron." Rossi shook hands with him. I wanted to also, but I know I wouldn't be able to hold myself together if I did.

"He is from Holland's side of the pond. He don't want to world to end either, so he's agreed to help us. He works with the worm hole." Peter explained and Hotch nodded.

"So you know who to reverse this?" I asked quickly.

"Yes, and I think I can help you do it." Hotch said with the same stern look he always had, though there was a gleam in his eye.


	22. Chapter 22

**Midnight Sky**

**Chapter 22**

**------------------------------**

_**A/N: Again, sorry it took so long to update this.**_

**------------------------------**

We were all seated in a small setting room. There was a large fireplace along one wall with two large arm chairs and a long, white couch around it. A table with a few bottles of alcoholic drinks was on the opposite wall. Hotch and Peter were seated in the chairs surrounding me, Morgan, and Rossi on the couch. Peter and Rossi both had a glass of scotch in their hands, but neither had touched it.

"So, do you have a plan?" Rossi asked after a moment of silence.

"Aaron was just about the explain one to me when you arrived." Peter said looking to Hotch.

"Yes, thank you." Hotch replied. "I know how to work the worm hole that brought us here. It is a pretty easy system. The thing is it is always gaurded so if I try to do it myself then chances are I would be shot before I seceded I reversing time. There is also always the problem that even if we go back to our own time, Holland will still have rane over us. I think the best way to do this would be with as much force as we can pull together. Go in guns blazing and try and take out as many of his men as we can so we might be able to win the over all war against him."

We were all looking at Peter, not sure if he was ready to give up on following Holland or not.

"I will help you in any way I can." He finally answered and we all let out a sigh of relief. "Holland promised us a better world, but this is much worse then before."

"Thank you." Rossi said and he lifted his glass in a cheer. Peter did the same and the two drank.

"The full use of my army is promoted. It isn't much, mind you." Peter continued.

"I think we might be able to add in some as well." Rossi said. "Not only with our men, though."

Peter looked confused for a second. "We need as many men as we can get. No one is more determined to end Holland's rane the the Government- the FBI." Morgan said.

"And why should any of us care to work with the men we have tried to kill?" Peter asked harshly.

"For the greater good of the world." I said trying to sound as strong as I could. Peter seemed to look over it but Hotch looked worried, like he knew I was dieing.

"We will be prosecuted and killed once they regain power." Peter nearly shouted.

"If you help them destroy Holland they will show you mercy and might even drop the charges." Hotch said.

Peter looked to Hotch then to us. His eyes moved back and forth and could only imagine what he was thinking. The journey here had taken in strain on me and I felt ready to pass out even though it had been a good fifteen minutes since we arrived. The thought of walking back made my stomach turn and I dread the long walk more then I feared death. I couldn't stand the pain of life any longer.

"If you can talk to the FBI and get them to join us, then I will fight next to them." Peter finally said.

"I think i might be able to convince them." Rossi replied.

"What time should we attack." Morgan asked.

"The sooner the better." Hotch explained.

"Do you think we could all be ready my night fall?" Peter asked.

"I think I can have the FBI ready by then." Rossi said, knowing all to well they would be ready twenty minutes after we got back.

"I am going to need some help in fighting off those around the worm hole." Hotch said, and looked briefly at me.

"Spencer, here, has a great memory." Rossi said patting my shoulder lightly. "You can draw him a map on how to get there and he can lead your back up." Hotch nodded. "Peter, can we go somewhere else and discuss some strategy for a moment."

Peter nodded and him, Rossi, and Morgan left the room. The second the left I ran over to the the trash can and threw-up. I was surprised that I was able to hold out that long. Hotch was by my side in a instant. He placed his hand on my back as I continued to vomit. When finally I was done he helped me back to the couch.

"You okay?" He asked kindly.

"Sure." I asked coldly. "Why haven't you came to the FBI with this info?" I asked knowing that the fact that his reports were being changed wasn't the full reason.

"I knew someone knew about me. He didn't know my name so I was safe for the time being. But I knew that if I continued to feed them information in hopes of someone getting hold of it it was only a matter of time before I was found out. I don't think anyone else in my department would give you the information to set things right."

"So you went to the Russians?"

"They knew that I worked with the worm hole. Knew I was a good man that wanted to do what was right."

"But they don't know that your a double agent?" I whispered this suddenly afraid that we were being watched.

"No. Rossi rescued me before, when I was abducted. The FBI never came close to getting me out, they had to much to worry about at the time. So that stayed a secret." I wondered for a second what Rossi had done that made him so ashamed to tell me what happened.

"What does Holland thing your doing now?" I asked.

Hotch stood and moved to the small table and started to draw the map on a napkin. "He thinks I'm discussing war plains with the Russians. Which I kind of am." I tried to laugh and I knew it was for my benefit, to try and make me feel better.

"What about the virus, does he know about that?"

Hotch looked sad for a moment then shock his head. "No..... How many have died so far?"

"Many of the FBI's sick have died. Other then that I can't be sure... JJ is really sick. I don't think she's going to make it much longer." I felt a lone tear run down my cheek. "Is... is there a cure?"

"No... Holland designed a prevention, which all his men have taken, but no cure. He doesn't want anyone to survive." Hotch looked sad and I knew he regretted having that prevention running through his veins as his friends and Emily slowly faded a way. I thought of Haley and Jack then and wanted to tell him that they were fine, tell him they hadn't been infected. I couldn't lie, though.

"So he's going to let all his aliases get sick too? Didn't even tell them about it."

"His a very sadistic man." Hotch said bu I didn't need to be told. I knew better then just about anyone. I was suddenly afraid of Garcia.

"What about Garcia? Do you know if she is okay?"

"She's alive." He said and I knew what that meant. The last two years quickly flashed before my eyes and I felt sick. Pain surged through my body and I threw-up again in the trash can.

A few moments later me and Hotch made our way to find the others and discussed their plains and Hotch added some of his own ideas. Then Morgan, Rossi, and I left leaving Hotch and Peter still talking.

------------------------------------

When we finally got back the the FBI building, it having taken longer because of my diminished strength, we went straight to Strauss and explained our plain. We had a good six hours before we marched out. Strauss went straight to work, only after telling us that JJ had declined rapidly and was now refined to a bed.

We all ran to the third floor, knowing that she only had a few hours to live. We didn't even know if we would have time to save her. It could be minutes before she dies.

When we reached her bed Emily was sitting next to it. She herself looked quite sick. JJ was couching and I could tell that she was coughing up blood. I knew that the bleeding would only get worse. It would come out of her nose and ears and eyes. She would bleed out. Her hand-ache would get worse until finally the brain just fried and she would die. The entire proses would be terribly painful.

"How are you?" Morgan asked taking her hand, the other one was between Emily's.

"Great." I said her voice no more then a whisper.

"We have a plain, were going to fix everything. You'll see." Morgan continued smiling as widely as he could manage, trying to give her hope.

I felt tears running down my face and I knew that no matter what she wasn't going to live. Hotch had said there was no cure. There was no hope for her. No hope for any of us. I felt my knees give out and I fell half on the bed, half on the floor. Rossi was next to me in a second helping me to my feet. I didn't want to stand though.

"I'm sorry, JJ." I murmurer through my tears the words barely audible.

"It's not your fault." Emily said, JJ having gone into another fit of coughing.

I wanted to say a million things, but I couldn't get any words to form. We all stood there for a good ten minutes. Each person said their good-byes to JJ, even if no-one admitted that it was a good-bye. Then JJ feel into a delirious sleep. I didn't want to leave her even then. I didn't want her to die alone. But I knew that I was needed. I had one last duty to perform before I could let myself die.


	23. Chapter 23

**Midnight Sky**

**Chapter 23**

The plans were reviewed a thousand times over. Every able body was prepared to fight. Guns and armor, though there wasn't much, were passed out to ever person. In the end there was a good hundred and fifty people, out of the original two hundred, ready to fight. It wasn't much but it was all we had. A good number of people had fallen ill or had already died or didn't know how to fight. Then there was the doctors that had to stay and watch the civilian patients.

Rossi had recruited his twenty odd men to fight, also leaving behind a few doctors. We imagined the Russians would have a few hundred. We were still going to be out numbered two to one, though. Everyone knew that they had a good chance of dieing, but we also knew that it had to be done.

I didn't feat for my life, knowing that it was done one way or another. I feared for my friends. Morgan and Emily were part of the man attack force, while Rossi and I would lead a smaller party into the belly of the compound to help Hotch. Then Rossi would led the men on a surely suicide mission to try and kill Holland, one that I was sure Hotch would want to join in on.

JJ was getting weaker and weaker and I feared she would pass away even before we were able to set time right, let alone try and find a way to cure her. She had fallen into a deep delirious sleep a few hour before we left and hadn't woken since.

I would follow Rossi and Hotch. Even if I never thought we would reach Holland I wanted to see him and at least was a chance to. I wanted to look the man that had held and tortured me for two years in the eyes. I wanted to finally see the face that had always evaded me. I wanted to ask him where Garcia was. I wanted to kill him, even if it killed me.

The hours ticked by slowly, even though there was a ton of things to do. As the time to go got closer I started to feel sick. It wasn't from the illness, though, it was a different sickness- a psychological one. I couldn't even begin to fathom what was about to happen. The lives that were going to be lost.

In regards to the illness it was starting to subside a pit. I no longer felt as weak and nauseous. I found that I was becoming quite energetic, though that could have been the adrenaline starting to flow. The head-ache was getting worse and with every pound to the temple I was reminded of the fate of JJ and wanted to cry. I was all cried out though. Over the last day I had cried to much. Now was the time to be strong.

Finally the time came and we started out. We were to take the old subway system to a point less than half a mile away from Holland's compound. From there we would walk, the main force going in first and created a destruction, then my group would move in through a side door that Hotch had told us about. From there I would lead them to the worm hole.

The train ride was much like the first one. The tunnel was dark except for the flickering lights. Our group was so large it took a few completely stuffed trains to get us all there. Emily, Morgan, Rossi, and I made a point to stay together, knowing this my very well may be our last time together.

"Don't worry, Reid, I'll make sure Emily gets home alright." Morgan said softly guessing my train of though. Only I was worried that there was no-one to take care of Morgan as well.

"It's funny how quiet it is." I muttered not wanting to talk about what was about to happen, but unable to think of anything that didn't relate to it.

"They know this is most likely a one way ride." Rossi said a little to loud. A few people around us looked at him with sad eyes. I only wish that it weren't true.

The rest of the conversation was about planing. It was hard not to want to talk about it. It was the only thing on our minds. A few things about Garcia came up, which almost sent me into tears.

Finally we arrived at our destination.

The night was cool, but not cold. The sky was covered by thick clouds and no sign of the moon shone. This provided us with good cover and we moved through the empty streets unseen. As we moved we slowly got into "formation", which was basically row within our two groups. When we could finally see the large compound, which was on the out skirts of Washington, D.C. we stopped. It was a very large stone fortress that Holland had build during the war. It looked much like a modern version of a medieval fort.

A messenger was sent to look for the Russians as the rest of us lay in wait in the shadows of the night. A few minutes later he came back saying that they were a few meters down the way and that they were going to attack in a few minutes. Their first move was going to be to set fire to some small trees close to the base of the building, then they would attack. The main group agreed to attack after the fire was set. My group was to hold back a few minutes.

In that time I checked my gun, a small 9mm pistol. My group was only fifteen people, including myself and Rossi. So when finally we saw the fire bitting at the edge of the compound and the rest of the group silents move out we were totally concealed.

I watched the building intently. At first the night was silent then gun fire rang though the air. I couldn't see anyone at first until men started appearing near the fire, I knew they were the Russians, but I still couldn't help but have my stomach turn when I saw one get hit. Louder gun fire soon echoed through the night and I knew our forces had reached the compound and I had to fight the fear that raced through me.

Rossi soon stood saying, "Time to go." And we all obeyed.

I made my way down the slight slope right behind Rossi keeping to the ground as best I could. Soon the darkness was broken by the slight glow of the compound. We made our way around to the back as fast we we could. I tried to block out the gun shots and cries of the wounded as I went.

When we made it to the door, unguarded as Hotch had said it would be, we entered the compound- the belly of the beast.

By this time I was able to separate myself from what was going on around me. It was a frame of mind I had learned to get into when I went on raids. One that had been perfected when I was tortured. We entered much like any other raid fanning our guns out in front of us. Half the group had pistols and the other half had Ak-47s and some other large guns that I didn't want to know the name of.

Silently we made our way down the corridor two by two, with me in the front. I lead the group through the hallways that Hotch had showed me. For the longest time there was no sound but the ones we made. I held my gun at the ready anyway. I didn't want to shot it and most likely won't unless I really had to. I knew I was completely exposed having no bullet prove vest or armor of any kind. No-one in my group did. The ones fighting outside needed them more.

When we got closer to the room I slowed down, and let Rossi and another man, who I didn't want to know the name of, went in front of me, both having high powered guns. It wasn't long before we heard talking. We stopped then and listened for a few moments.

"They say there's Russian's out there too." One man said.

"Why would they attack?" Another said.

"Maybe they know about the time switch?" Yet another replied.

"Their going to loss anyways." The second man laughed.

Rossi held up three fingers, though everyone knew how many there was. He then pointed to the first five people, me included, and then around the corner. I knew that meant us five would attack and kill them while the rest stayed back and kept watch.

Rossi advanced forward and I followed. I wanted to let the two men behind me, actually one was a woman, go ahead of me. Not because I was scared of being shot at. I didn't want to see the three men die. But I also knew any movement like that would give people the wrong idea and I followed close behind Rossi.

We made it around the corner and before the men even saw us two guns went off and two of them fell to the floor. It happened so fast I didn't even have to look at them. The remaining man turned just as fast and raised his large gun. We were to fast and he was down before he could get a round off. I watched as his body hit the floor and couldn't help but wonder if he had been the cocky man or the one who sounded scared.

In that same time I had noticed that there was a door behind them, and knew it had to be the one Hotch was behind. It also hit me as odd that they would only have three guards. Maybe there were more inside the room.

Rossi ushered the other ten men, and women, around the corner. In a soft voice he said,

"You seven stay out here and keep, watch, some one might have heard the shots and they might send back up." He pointed to seven of them. "The rest of us will go through the door. Be on the ready, they might have armed men inside."

We didn't need to be told that, but no-one blamed him for mentioning it. Lead by Rossi we entered the room guns at the ready.

It was a large space with barely anything in it. On the far wall there was large arch with a soft swirl in it. Around it was a few machines. There were five men in the room one of them being Hotch, one on the ground at Hotch's feet, none of them armed.

"I had to show them I was in charge." Hotch said as soon as we entered the room. The three remaining men nodded their heads and put their hands in the air.

Three of out guys went to them and tied their hands behind their backs with a short length of rope each of our party had been given. The rest if them stood at the shut door. Rossi and me approached Hotch.

"You can set time straight." Rossi asked, though it was more of a detained. Hotch nodded knowing that he had to be quick. He didn't say anything just went to work on the machines.

Rossi and I watched him for a long moment then Rossi turned to me. "Reid." He said softly and I knew his words were only meant for me.

"What?" I asked still watching Hotch, afraid to look Rossi in the eyes.

"I need to tell you something... About what happened when Hotch was abducted." He said and for the first time in my life he sounded weak.

"Times were hard." I said looked to him now.

"It's more than that." He answered. "They thought you were a traitor, but I really am. I Help the Russians attack the US. It was the only way that they would let Hotch free. The FBI had to much on their plate and weren't doing enough to help so i went in as a friend. They never found out that Hotch or I were FBI."

"You saved his life." I said.

"I still betrayed my country. That's why I tried, after that, to find you and do everything that I could to save the world. I need to redeem myself."

"Well I think you've done that now." I said.

"Got it." Hotch said. Everyone in the room looked to him. "All I have to do is press this button and we will go back in time."

"The whole earth?" A women asked.

"Yes. Everything will be just as messed up at at least we will have enough time to fix it." Hotch answered.

"Do it then." Rossi ordered and for a second I thought Hotch might refuse being ordered about.

He didn't though. Just turned to the button and pressed it. At first nothing seemed to happen, then the portal started to turn faster and faster. Then a great white light engulfed me. I didn't see or hear anything. It didn't hurt, but it did feel weird. I was a feeling that can't be described.

A second passed then the white died down and we were sitting in the same room with the same people. There was no way of telling if we were back to our own time. Everyone was silent for a second.

"Least go, then." Rossi finally said pulling an extra pistol out of his belt and handing it to Hotch who took it. Then we turned and headed for the door. My heart was racing so fast. I couldn't wait to find Holland and give him what he deserved.


	24. Chapter 24

**Midnight Sky**

**Chapter 24**

I followed Rossi and Hotch down the long dark hallway. The thirteen others in our group following just as close behind me. We had made sure the scientists in the room had been tied well and knocked out before we left them alone.

It struck me as odd that no-one had heard the gun shots, or if they had they hadn't gone to investigate. I didn't have time to be worried, though, now having time to think about it.

Hotch lead us down the hallway, saying that he knew exactly where Holland was. I never once doubted him. He had been my boss for years before this and even though he had spent a good year on that bad guys side I couldn't see him as a traitor. Not even the fact that Rossi was a traitor made me take a second look at Hotch. He always had Haley and Jack to live for and would never do anything to hurt them. I was sure of that.

There was so much that I wanted to think about. About Hotch and Rossi and the supposed time travel we had just gone through. But there was no space in my mind to proses it. I had to pay attention to what was going on or risk being killed or getting someone else killed. There was something going one, something that wasn't quite right.

Along the way me meet a few groups of Holland's men. Always we shot them down with out any injury to our group, though many times they fired back. I never one shot me gun, and aventually fell back to the back of that pack- Rossi and Hotch took this as my sickness starting to get to me. Not once did reinforcements come to aid their allies in the gun fights. Again very strange.

Soon we reached the right door. This time there was a large number of men standing at it. When we started our attack, they fired back. This time I was sure that others would come through the door to help them, or at least by the time we had won, which I wasn't to sure we would because we were basically evenly matched, Holland would have fled.

As we got three of their guys down two of our guys were shot. I knew then that I couldn't just sit ideal at the back of the pack. But the sight of the two men on the floor in front of me paralyzed me. The crimson blood spreading across the floor.

I looked up just in time to see Rossi look down at yet another fallen men next to him, still alive. I could see in front of him one of Holland's guys rising his gun at him. I didn't even think just raise my up rose gun and fired it. There was no time for the careful aim that I knew I needed to have an accurate shot. It was almost like I could see the bullet moving as I watched it hit the gun in the chest and make him drop his gun.

It only took a few more moments for everyone of the men to be wounded to the point of not being able to shot, or dead. By then we had lost four of our own.

We slowly advanced on the door not sure what we were going to find behind it. I couldn't help but look down at the man whom I had shot and feel a pang of guilt and sadness of the loss of life, even if I had saved Rossi's.

Hotch counted to five on his fingers then through the door open and I followed him and Rossi inside. At first I didn't see anything in the room, it was all just a blur. Gun shots rang through the air and I heard screams of pain. I stood still for the few seconds that it took for the gun fire to die down.

When it did the room came into focus. We were standing in a very large circular room three stores high. On the second level there was a small balcony, were the snipers were sitting, going all around the room. There were a ton of men standing around the edges of the main floor, the floor in which I stood on, and in the center was the man that I knew at once was Holland. He was looking up at the glass ceiling where a thousand little stars shone down on us. Hotch and Rossi were the only other two that hadn't been shot dead by the snippers.

I stared at the little stars for a long moment. Taking in the beauty of them. I knew then that Hotch had gotten us back to the right time even if I didn't know that for sure. The view of the stars was enough to confirm that he was indeed on the good side.

Holland then turned and I took in his face as greatly as I had the stars. It was an old face, about fifty years old, but no doubt he looked older then he was. His hair was a soft salt-and-pepper color and his eyes were a deep brown. He looked like the kind of guy that I knew he was, a sadist.

"Welcome back Dr. Reid." He said to me. It was then that I realized I was still holding my gun. I pointed right at his head furry running through me. I heard all the guns in the place turn to me and I knew the second I took the shot I would be dead, but then he would also be dead.

The question was: was it worth it? What good would it do? The answer was none. We still had to talk to him. Get him to tell us if there was a cure to the illness. And where Garcia was being held. I slowly lowered my gun.

"Very good Spencer. Now I think it would be best if you put that thing away." Holland said mockery in his voice. He thought I was afraid to die. "I think you two should do the same." He said to Hotch and Rossi.

I Slowly bent down and placed the gun on the ground and kicked it away from me. I knew the two older men had down the same.

"I have to thank you." Holland said stepping forward a few feet. "Now we know how our traitor is."

Hotch's eyes burned hot as he replied. "I was never on your side."

"Is your name really Aaron Rickman?" Holland continued like he hadn't heard him.

"It's Aaron Hotchner." He stepped forward a bit.

"I'm confused." Rossi said, but he didn't sound confused at all. "You knew there was a traitor but yet you didn't look for him?"

"We did." Holland answered calmly. "Do you really think we would place the world with in days if being destroyed. No. I knew that there was traitor amoungst us so I ordered the time change, knowing that once people started to hear about it then we would see who was loyal and would stay with us, and who would go off and call for help. Not only would that tell me who the traitor was, it would tell me who would fold under the pressure, like the Russians."

"I'm not a traitor," Hotch repeated, "Your the traitor, the traitor to the world."

Holland watched him with cold eyes for a long while. I was sure Hotch was about the grab up one of the guns and shot him. When he finally spoke his voice was still calm, but there was a "dark" tone in it. One that I had heard too many times while interviewing murders.

"You think I'm a traitor? How so?" He asked, but didn't give time for anyone to answer. "I'm a genius, that's what I am. I found a way to conquer the world, make it better. You see I always knew I could do it, so I started working on my plain. It took years to get started, not have the resources. But I went to school, opened my own business, and became rich, enabling me the power to get things done.

"Then Dr. Reid stumbled onto my trail. I kept a close eye on him for a few months. Soon I feared that he was too close, and that my life's work would be washed away, so I decided to take him. At first my plain was just to keep him locked away until I had secured the world. But then I realized that I could use him. And how I loved to! I tried to force information out of him, but at one point I realized if he did know anything useful then he wasn't going to tell me. I had fallen in love with the torture, though. The screams. The pain in his eyes.

"I found Jason Gideon trying to break into the compound where I held him. Apparently ever since I prod-casted his pain on live TV he had become obsessed with finding him. And had but still failed. I took this as an opportunity to try and get what I wanted out of Spencer, but also to satisfy my need for pain.

"Shortly after Jason died I decided that Penelope Garcia would be another fine person to have. She was the best with computers, and if I could break her then I would have her power. Sadly so far I haven't be able to. Around this time I figured that Spencer wasn't going to break, so I decided to use him in another way. I ordered the scientists to build a biological weapon I could use against the 'Government'.

"Once it was done I gave everyone here the cure then infected Spencer with it. Then he was placed where I knew the FBI would find him before he died, or started to show symptoms. Then he would go in and infect the resistance and they would all die, leaving me with total power.

"I even marked Spencer with a '2' so after infecting everyone they would kill him, thus containing the virus with in the building. After all they rarely leave that place, and even if they did the citizen contact would be very likely that not everyone would die. After all what's a king with out people to lead.

"But my own spy, Simon, had different ideas. He helped Spencer escape into the public. Now everyone is going to die!"

Through-out the tail I felt my face grow hotter and hotter. Everything he said reminded me of the pain he had put me through. All the suffering those around the world were going through now. How much I truly hated this guy.

"WHERE"S THE CURE!" I shouted stepped a few feet forward. I barely even noticed the hundred guns suddenly on me, or Hotch or Rossi next to me.

Holland started to laugh, which only mad me hate him more. "There is no cure."

"You Monster!" Rossi exclaimed with close to the same intensity. "You Psychopath!"

"If you need people to rule, then why don't you have a cure?" Hotch asked acid in him much softer voice.

"Like you said, I'm a Monster. I still want to see the pain." He laughed harder.

I knew something wasn't right. It was like before entering the room. This time I wasn't going to make the mistake of walking into the room and going ten innocent people killed. I was going to figure out what was going on. I could afford to have any more death on my shoulders.

"Your a Psychopath, but you still need people to lead." I said softly still deep in thought.

"What's your point?" Holland asked.

"You need to see the pain... You can't watch as everyone in the world dies."

Holland flashed me a wicked smile and said, "You three, follow me."

He turned then and started across the large room. As he walked the men around him created a path, almost like the Red Sea parting. With a quick glace at Rossi and Hotch I followed, but found my legs weak. Just before I feel over Hotch grabbed me, and we made the trip to another door together.

We soon found ourselves in a dimly lite room with pale yellow walls and a long table and a dozen chairs. Holland had already placed himself at the head of the table. Hotch forced me to sit in the chair farthest from him, and he and Rossi flanked me.

We sat in silence, knowing that nothing we said would make him speak any faster.

"Your right I do need to see the pain." He finally said looking me in the eyes. "There is a cure."

"Where is it?" Hotch asked.

Still staring straight at me he answered. "Inside you."

I felt my heart skip a beat. "W...what do you mean?"

"I mean, I had my scientists modify the virus so that you, and only you, couldn't be cured. Then I had them inject you with all the cure so that when it is turned to a gas and breathed in by someone it will cure them. The only way you, Dr. Spencer Reid, can save the world is if you are burnt." He laughed a whole hearted laugh as fear overwhelmed me.


	25. Chapter 25

**Midnight Sky**

**Chapter 25**

-----------------------------------------

_**A/N: **__**Parzival**__**, I enjoy writting slower paced chapters as well. I'm just not good at getting my point across in action, but some times it has to be done. Thank you and Sue1313 for always reviewing and baring with me even when I don't update right away. Thanks for all the great comments.**_

-----------------------------------------

Holland left the room after saying, "Knock when you decided what to do." in the same malice voice.

I sat completely still barely even breathing for a long few minutes. I wanted to die. In a way. The pain of this new life was too much and I knew I would never be free of it even when Holland was long gone. The memories and mental pain would always be there.

But then I knew that dieing would bring pain onto those I loved. I didn't want to leave them. Didn't want to cause them pain. I had been so overwhelmed with the pain that I had forgotten all the things that I had to live for.

I didn't have much choose but to do it though. If I didn't then everyone would die and Holland would still rule the world. I didn't know if I could go through with it. I didn't even know if what he said was true. If that was the case my death would be a complete loss.

Finally gathering all my thoughts I looked around at Hotch and Rossi, who had both stood up at one point and were pacing back and forth. When they saw me move they stopped and looked at me.

"What do you think?" Rossi asked, obviously wondering if Holland could be trusted or not.

"Reid's right." Hotch said slowly, "There's no point in being king with out anyone to rule." I nodded but couldn't find my voice.

"Does that mean we can trust him, though. He could all was set the cure out after Reid dies." Rossi pushed. This time Hotch didn't answer.

"We have no other choice but to believe him." I said softly knowing I was deciding my fate.

"I wish we could know what was going on out there." Rossi nearly shouted pointing to the door. I knew he was referring to the battle between our forces and Holland's.

There was another long silence. "I can't let you kill yourself." Hotch finally said near tears.

I stood up trying to seem more powerful, but I was so weak from the virus and fear that it didn't work. "I have to..." Hotch moved forward to hold me steady, but I pushed him away. "Humanity hangs in the balance. We have to assume that he is telling the truth, or risk everyone dieing."

Hotch looked like he was going to protest, but didn't. It was the only thing we could do. We both looked at Rossi who nodded and walked to the door and knocked on it. Holland opened it a few seconds later.

"What's the verdict?" His voice seemed even eviler.

"I'm ready to die." I said after a long pause. I didn't want to sound scared. I didn't need to give him the satisfaction of hurting me.

He smiled a wicked smile and moved forward. Two guards followed him and grabbed Rossi and Hotch.

"What's going to happen to them?" I asked quickly.

"Their going to have to watch." Holland answered then grabbed my arm and lead me through the door.

I had a hundred other question I wanted to ask. Like if I had to be burnt alive. Or what was going to happen to my friends after. I knew that it would be a waste of time to try and get the psychopath to tell me anything, though.

I didn't pay much attention to the scenery passing by. I knew there was a thousand people watching us, and just about the same amount of guns. I barely even noticed Holland leading me forward. The only thing I really saw was the thousand of stars looking down on us.

I became calm at the sight. All my worries about dieing where slowly washed away. I let myself become one with the stars. Distant. Safe. There was no more fear. No more pain. It all faded away.

By the time I regained consciousness to the world around me we had stopped. We had exited the large dome into a court yard just outside the large room. It wasn't very big, but still held a good hundred or so people. We were in the middle of them, standing on a elevated floor. Behind me there was a pole surround with wood, like what you would expect when you burnt a witch.

Hotch and Rossi were in the front row looking at me with wide eyes. I knew what they were thinking, but the pain of what was about to happen couldn't touch me now. Holland stood beside me smiling widely at his fellow men. The only think I could think was, 'How could there be so many people here and not fighting.'

"Good evening." Holland's voice rang through the courtyard and the silence got even deeper. "It is time for a traitor to die." He looked at me and I smiled. His face grew angry at the sight. It only made me laugh a little. I knew it wasn't the smartest thing to do, but suddenly I found this whole situation funny.

"And you will die." Holland muttered close to my ear as if he knew what I was thinking. I decided not to let him know that I had no intention of surviving this, even if it was possible.

Holland pushing me back against the pole then and quickly tied my hands tightly behind my back. I knew then that he really was scared that I wasn't going to die. Then he rearranged the wood around my base adding a few extra logs and pieces of grass. Then he poured a jug of gas over my head.

After he turned to the crowd and smiled. Hotch and Rossi erupted then, struggling against their guards. Shouting. Panic raced through me as I realized Holland would kill them.

"Stop!" I shouted. "Please Stop!" It took a few more yells to get them to calm down. "I'm not scared. Please if you two die also what will this have been for? The world still needs you! Please." I looked both straight in the eye. Their angry faded away to sadness then to understanding.

"We'll miss you." Hotch said so soft that I could barely hear him. Tears started to flow freely out of both their eyes.

"It'll be okay. I promise." I said.

A moment later I realized Holland had set the wood to blaze. The fire licked at my ripped pants. I didn't feel the pain, though. I smiled at my two friends, as tears started down my own face. I wasn't crying for me, but them. I knew the chances were they would be killed, and even if they weren't I couldn't see the government taking over again. Not after knowing how many men Holland really had.

Someday they would win, but after how many more deaths? After how much time without freedom?

"Stay Strong." I shouted and the only thing I could hear was my own voice. "Don't give in! Never give up!"

Smoke surrounded me and my voice went dead. I had so much more I wanted to say. The flames were almost all around me now even on my face. My world turned black and red. There was no sound. No feeling. Nothing. Just red and black swirling and swaying. There was no wind to move the colors though.

My mind started to go fuzzy. I didn't know who I was. Or was was going on. I was confused, but not scared. Not happy or sad. There was nothing. I didn't remember how to breath, but I know something was wrong. I needed something in me, but didn't know how to get it.

The red and black started to fade and soon everything was white. Blinding white. But yet I couldn't see. I couldn't move either. I lay there, yet I'm not laying, or standing. There is nothing. I am nothing.

-----------------------------------------------

I don't know what happened after the fire was started. Everything happened so fast. One minute Rossi and me were trying to save Reid and next the crowd went wild. People were shouted and at first I thought it was at Reid. But it was at Holland.

"Don't do it!" "You Monster!" "Please not now!" The comments went on and on. I suddenly realized that this was the last straw. For half a year most his followers had started to doubt him, but now they knew it was true. This was all that was needed to force them over the edge. A young man standing up for what he thought was right being killed in front of them.

Everything from there is a blur. Men started attacking men. Guns started going off. The noise grew more and more. At some point I was attacked, by which side I wasn't sure. But it didn't seem like the attacker cared what side I was on.

I fought back, scared that the chaos would only kill more innocent people. I didn't want to hurt the man that was trying to kill me, but I knew I had to. I'm not sure if I killed him, or not. I didn't have time to think about it. I was in the middle of the action now.

Minutes passed before I realized something was different. At first I couldn't tell what it was. Then I realized that there were more gun shots. I'm not sure how I could tell but it was defiantly louder. Then I heard a familiar voice.

I looked around, luckily not being attacked in my moment of oblivion. That's when I saw him. Morgan. My heart sang at the knowledge that it was all over. Then I remember something, Maybe it was the smell, I can't be sure. But Reid was burning alive.

I don't know how long it had been but I knew I had to save him, and fast. That was if no one else had already. I forces my way through the chaos and found the fire at the center of the courtyard. The pole was still on fire. I couldn't tell if Reid was in it or not.

I climbed to it horrified to find the young man hanging limply in the flames. Fighting the fire I pulled him out. Most of his ties had been burnt. I layed him away from the flames. And put out the ones on his cloths. He wasn't breathing.

Tears rolled down my face as I tried to wake him. I knew deep down that he was dead. I was to late. I had let him die.

I don't know how long I sat there, half on top of Reid. I was only broken from thought when a hand touched my shoulder.

"Is he..." I knew it was Morgan.

"Yes.. I'm sorry..." I cried.

"We won..." Emily said her voice breaking into a cry. "We won Reid..."

"It's not your fault Aaron." Rossi said trying to control his voice.

They all bent down next to Spencer Reid's body. One of them grabbed my hand, I can't be sure which, and we cried together. It was only because of Reid that we had won. He gave his life to save us. To save the world.

**The End**

**----------------------------------------**

_**A:N: Thank You for reading. I know Its a sad ending. Please be on the look out for the next in the series **_**Crimson Tears**_**.**_

_**Inspired by:**_

_**Para Noir by tfm**_

_**Lost**_

_**Battlestar Galatica**_


End file.
